Mutate Tempiloci
by Zilly die Zauberin
Summary: Ich, Zilly Zipf, beinahe 16 Jahre reise nach Hogwarts in die Vergangenheit. Dort versuche ich mein Motto Wahrheit werden zu lassen und mich mit Bellatrix anzufreunden und mit Sirius zusammen zukommen, was sich als schwieriger herausstellt als gedacht...
1. Chapter 1 - Urlaub

Samstag Morgen, 31.3.2012, 9:48 Uhr, Hengelhoef

Ich wache auf, schiebe mir meine Schlafbrille aus dem Gesicht und blinzle gegen das Bett das über mir ist. Hengelhoef! Denke ich Glücklich. Hengelhoef ist ein Campingplatz, naja eher sowas wie ein Hollidaypark in Belgien und wird „Hängelhöf" ausgesprochen. Ich bin hier jetzt schon zum... keine Ahnung, 10. mal insgesammt?

Ich greife neben mein Bett und hole Prongs hoch. Prongs ist mein Kindle, ich habe ihn so nach James Potter aus den Harry Potter Büchern benannt, sein Spitzname ist nämlich Prongs. Ich bin übrigens ein großer Fan von den Rumtreibern, ganz besonders von Sirius! Meinen USB Stick habe ich nach Sirius benannt, Padfoot, das ist nämlich Sirius Spitzname.

Ich mache also Prongs an und beginne zu lesen, eine FF über die Rumtreiber. Hach, wie gerne würde ich sie mal treffen aber selbst WENN es sie echt gegeben haben sollte, würden sie jetzt ja nicht mehr leben, ich mein wann wäre die Schlacht um Hogwarts gewesen? 1998, dann ist der letzte Rumtreiber also gestorben als ich... 2 Jahre alt war. Jetzt bin ich 15, fast 16.

Und Sirius wäre in dem Jahr gestorben wo ich geboren wurde, na hoffentlich nicht am 23. April, wäre frustrierend, das ist nämlich mein Geburtstag!

Ich lese also eine Weile über Sirius, James, Remus und Peter, den ich nicht leiden kann weil er nur doofes gemacht hat. Ich lese und lese und lese und...

„Morgen!", höre ich die verschlafene Stimme von Kat. Kathleen Mill meine ich, meine Freundin die ich mitgenommen habe in Urlaub und die in dem anderen Bett schläft dass hier noch in dem Raum steht.

„Guten Morgen!", grinse ich sie fröhlich an. Ich bin oft ein bisschen übermotiviert Morgens. Und Mittags. Und Abends. Naja eigentlich immer!

„Was liest du?", fragt Kat neugierig.

Ich drücke die Menü taste um den Titel der FF anzeigen zu lassen. Ich lese einfach zu viel,als dass ich mir merken könnte was ich Aktuell lese!

„Das Leben von Roxane Blane!", lese ich ihr vor. In der FF geht es um ein Mädchen dass mit den Rumtreibern befreundet ist, cool, ne?

„Aha!", sagt Kat, sie hat natürlich keine Ahnung um was es in der FF geht, ist mir aber egal.

„Da kommt Sirius vor!", sage ich lediglich und grinse übertrieben verträumt.

„Wir sind in Hengelhoef!" Man hört ihre Stimme bevor man sie sieht, Zemia, meine kleine Schwester sitzt kerzengrade in ihrem Bett über Kats und grinst verschlafen. Sie ist nicht so eine kleine Schwester wie in den meisten Geschichten, wir verstehen uns ziemlich gut auch wenn sie manchmal ein biiiiisschen Nervig sein kann, wäre aber auch abnormal wenn nicht und "nervig sein" ist bestimmt nicht die erste Eigenschaft die ich an ihr aufzählen würde.

Ich würde ja sagen sie hat grade verstrubbelte Haare aber seit sie ihre Haare nur noch 5 bis 10 Zentimeter kurz trägt kann man das nicht so ganz beurteilen da sie sich ihre Haare immer mit Haargel hoch geelt.

„Jaaaa!", kann ich langgezogen und verschlafen von Stella McCeen, Zemias bester Freundin hören. Stella wurde von Zemia mitgenommen.

Meine Eltern haben mir und meinen zwei Geschwistern erlaubt in dieses Urlaub je einen Freund oder Freundin mitzunehmen. Für mich ist es Kat und für Zemia ist es Stella.

„Ach, früh bemerkt!" meint Kat daraufhin sarkastisch und ich grinse vor mich hin während ich so tue als ob ich lese aber in Wahrheit den anderen beim reden zuhöre.

„Oh Kat, sei still!", meint Zemia genervt und Stella stimmt ihr natürlich sofort zu. Übrigens, Zemia hat schwarz gefärbte Haare die schon ungefähr zwei bis drei Zentimeter blonden Ansatz haben. Ihr Gesicht ist... normal und ihr Augen blau, sie werden in der Mitte braun. Zemia selber nennt es kackbraun und sagt ihre Augen wären hässlich aber ich finde sie wunderschön, und das sag ich jetzt nicht nur so! Übrigens ist Zemia 13 Jahre alt, also auch gar nicht SO viel jünger als ich.

Stella ist 12 Jahre alt, hat aber dieses Jahr noch Geburtstag und hat ebenfalls (dunkel) blonde Haare die ihr bis zur Schulter gehen und gestuft sind. Nach ihrer Augenfarbe hab ich noch nie geschaut, sie ist eher klein und ihr Gesicht finde ich ist ein bisschen rundlich.

Kat ist groß, 14 Jahre alt (Wird dieses Jahr noch 15), hat ein schlankes Gesicht und ist überhaupt Schlank und ihre Augenfarbe würde ich jetzt mal auf... blau oder so tippen... Irgendwie hab ich es nicht so mit Augenfarben, bei den meisten Menschen vergesse ich sie immer...

Nachdem wir noch eine Weile darüber geredet haben,was wir das letzte Mal gemacht haben als wir hier waren, gehe ich ins Bad um mich fertig zu machen. Das Bad ist winzig, schlecht beleuchtet und die Tür geht nur schwer auf.

Ich sehe mich im Spiegel an. Meine schwarz-rot-lilagefärbten Haare stehen ziemlich zottelig von meinem Kopf ab obwohl sie kaum eine Handbreit länger sind als bis zum Kinn. Meine Naturhaarfarbe ist dunkelblond mit olivgrün drinnen und schon einen Zentimeter am Ansatz zu sehen. Natürlich sagen mir alle dass sie nicht olivgrün sind und ich spinne aber ich finde dass ich recht habe.

Auf meiner Nase ist eine viereckige dunkelrote Brille zu sehen die einen dicken Rand hat, hinter ihr schauen meine blau-grauen Augen hervor. Wenn ich lächle sieht man meine nicht ganz so weißen Zähne und meine Zahnspange.

Ich putze mir die Zähne, richte meine Haare, so dass man jetzt auch wieder sieht das ich einen Pony habe und schminke mich. Ohne Wimperntusche geht bei mir nämlich gar nichts! Meine Wimpern sind Blond und wenn sie nicht mit schwarz getuscht sind sehe ich einfach nur hässlich aus, nicht das meine Wimpern kurz sind, ganz im Gegenteil, aber ohne Wimperntusche sehe ich halt doof aus.

Beim Frühstück besprechen wir was wir heute machen. Es sitzen alle um den Frühstückstisch bis auf meinen Bruder Zeno. Aber mit dem ist vor 12 nicht zu rechnen. Sein Kumpel Merlin van der Field ist jedoch da, er ist groß,15 Jahre alt und in meiner Klasse. Merlin hat dunkelblonde Haare die er nur ein bisschen kürzer trägt als Zemia und blaue Augen.

Zeno ist im vergleich zu Merlin klein, hat ein bisschen längere Haare als Merlin, hat auch blaue Augen und ganz wichtig: Eine Brille auf, so eine coole Nerdbrille von Ray Ban.

Zeno ist in der selben Klasse wie Kat.

„Schwimmen gehen!", sagt Zemia sofort als Vorschlag was wir heute tun wollen, war ja eigentlich klar, was will man hier denn auch anderes machen.

„Und wir gehen mim Hund?", fragt meine Mutter meinen Vater.

„Ich tät auch mal hier bleiben und lesen...", Sagt er lustlos.

„Also wir gehen schwimmen, wir können nicht mit dem Ringel gehen!", erkläre ich da sachlich und wie auf Kommando kommt da unser Hund Ringel um die Ecke getrottet , lässt sich bei den Sofas nieder und schaut uns an. Ringel ist ein Tiebet Terrier, ein schwarzer und erst ein dreiviertel Jahr alt. Ich war ja dafür ihn Sirius Black zu nennen aber irgendwie wollte des dann doch keiner...

„Jaa!", lacht Kat jetzt wegen dem was ich gesagt hatte und „Mhmh!", machen Zemia und Stella bestimmt. Merlin hält sich weitestgehend raus.

„Krieg ich mal die Kirschmarmelade?", frage ich und beschmiere dann mein Brot damit,als ich sie bekomme. Meine Mutter heißt übrigens Ina Zipf und mein Vater Henning Zipf. Zipf ist unser Nachname, ich find ihn cool. Immerhin habe ich dann zwei Zs im Namen, Zilly Zipf. Das ist nämlich mein Name!

„Wenn du nicht willst geh ich halt allein!", sagt Ina jetzt zu Henning.

„Nein! Ich denk nur die Kinder könnten auch Mal mit dem Hund gehen!", verteidigt er sich.

„Ja,aber wir gehen schwimmen!", empört sich Zemia.

„Und außerdem spülen wir!", empöre ich mich.

„Genau!", stimmen uns Kat, Stella und Merlin gleichzeitig zu.

„Ja, ist ja kein Problem, wir gehen ja mim Hund!", beruhigt uns Ina daraufhin. Hach, wie gut es tut seinen willen zu bekommen!

Wir schaffen es dann sogar Zeno aufzuwecken und gehen nach dem Essen ins Schwimmbad.

Ich ziehe meinen Schwarzen Bikini mit pinken Punkten an, schnappe mir mein pinkes Handtuch und gehe los, aus der Umkleide raus ins Erlebnisbad, Schwimmbad ist eigentlich die falsche Bezeichnung dafür, denn es gibt hier eine ganze Menge an Rutschen, Whirlpools, Saunas und einmal stündlich werden in einem großen Becken Wellen gemacht.

Der Tag ist richtig toll, Abends bestellen wir Pizza und lachen total viel.

Als es langsam dunkel wird sollen wir noch den Müll wegbringen.

Wir nehmen also den Müllbeutel und die Pizza Kartons und schlendern am See entlang, Zemia wird von Merlin auf die Schultern genommen und Stella von Zeno, nur Katja und ich müssen so laufen, aber dafür haben Zemia und Merlin den Müll.

Wir laufen also am See entlang,bis zu dem Restaurant was zu dem Campingplatz gehört und weil wir so extrem faul sind (da bin ich mal ganz offen) landen die Pizzakartons in einem öffentlichen Mülleimer vor dem Restaurant und der Müllbeutel daneben. Hatten wir vor einem Jahr auch schon gemacht.

Wir schlendern weiter am See entlang, aber jetzt laufen Zemia und Stella auch selber und so setzen wir uns schließlich auf eine Bank am andern Seeufer. Hinter uns liegt der Wald, rechts von uns die Häuser wo wir ein Appartement gemietet haben und gegenüber ist das Restaurant zu sehen.

„Schaut mal,ein Feuerwerk!", ruft Zeno da auf einmal begeistert und zeigt ans gegenüberliegende Ufer.

„Oha!", staunt Zemia.

„Des sieht voll cool aus!", Stella

Ein Kichern von Merlin und

„Wie Zauberer die zaubern!", kommt es von mir. Wie gesagt ich bin leicht gestört und denke immer und überall an die magische Welt von Harry Potter!

„Des ist kein Feuerwerk.", stellt Kat dann fest.

„Doch is es, schau mal!", zeigt Zeno ehrgeizig auf die andere Seite, doch auch ich sehe was Kat meint. Dieses Feuerwerk bewegt sich. Es bewegt sich auf uns zu, um den See herum.

Schnell bewegt es sich und schon ist unsere einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit geradewegs in den Wald rein. Es ist schon dunkel, wohl gemerkt. Doch vorerst bleiben wir wo wir sind.

„Was ist das?", fragen Zemia und Stella panisch und klammern sich an Merlin fest, das machen sie immer wenn sie Panik haben.

„Ja, keine Ahung!", sagt Kat und ich würde ja sagen „Zauber!", lasse es aber,da ich selber Angst verspüre als ich sehe wie ein Baum entzwei gesprengt wird als er von dem vermeindlichen grünen Feuerwerk getroffen wird.

„Weg hier!", schreit Zeno theatralisch und ich vermute Mal, dass er es auch ein bisschen als Spiel ansieht, er sitzt wenn wir Zuhause sind ja auch ziemlich oft vor seinem Laptop und zockt.

„Wohin denn?", frage ich entsetzt und starre die immer näher kommenden Lichter an. Mittlerweile kann ich in schwarz gekleidete Gestalten erkennen. Entweder sie haben Stockartige Licht- oder Laserpistolen in der Hand mit denen sie auf uns schießen oder Zauberstäbe und das Licht sind Zauber.

Ich tippe auf letzteres was ich meinem kranken Verstand und dessen Hoffnung, dass es doch Zauberer gibt zu verdanken habe.

„In den Wald!", antwortet Kat und zieht mich mit sich.

„Aber da ist das Mädchen!", rufen Stella und Zemia panisch. Das Mädchen, damit meinen sie das Mädchen von Scary Movie drei. Das ist irgend so ein Mädchen was alle umbringt, ich habe den Film nie selber gesehen. Sie behaupten schon seit letztem Jahr, dass das Mädchen in dem Wald wohnt.

„Es gibt kein Mädchen!", sagt Merlin und zieht die Zwei mit sich. Zeno rennt vorneweg, er hat seine Taschenlampe dabei, wie so oft, und ich bin ihm dankbar dafür.

Dank ihm wirkt der Wald nicht ganz so dunkel wie er ist.

Ich stolpere Kat hinterher die wiederum Zeno hinterher rennt und höre hinter mir den keuchenden Atem von Zemia, Stella und Merlin. Panik kommt in mir auf als die Lichter immer näher kommen und meine Lunge immer mehr weh tut weil ich nicht mehr kann.

Ich habe keine besonders gute Ausdauer und verfluche mich grade dafür aber tapfer renne ich weiter und weiter.

Bäume sausen an meinem Blick vorbei und ich achte kaum darauf wo wir hingehen, weiß nur dass das Licht garantiert nichts gutes heißt und bin mir fast sicher dass es Zauber sind, aber Zauber gibt es nicht! Oder doch?

Plötzlich bleiben Zeno und Katja stehen.

„Was... ist?" keuche ich völlig außer Atem.

„Abgrund...", bringt Zeno hervor, er hat zwar eine bessere Ausdauer als ich aber dennoch strengt ihn das Laufen an. Ich schaue nach vorne und sehe einen steilen Abhang, beleuchtet von Zenos Taschenlampe.

Bei dem Gedanken, dass ich da gleich runter gehen werde, denn was anderes bleibt mir ja kaum übrig, spüre ich das bekannte Kribbeln von Höhenangst, dass in meinen Füßen anfängt. Das mag jetzt vielleicht komisch klingen ist aber echt so. Ich habe eine panische Höhenangst und dieser Abhang ist nicht grade niedrig oder flach...

„Kommt!", rufe ich entschlossener als ich eigentlich bin und beginne den Abhang runter zu schlittern, das klingt jetzt zwar schnell ist aber in Wahrheit viel langsamer. Ich lasse mich vor Höhenangst auf den Po fallen und kümmere mich nicht darum dass meine helle Jeans eventuell Erdflecken bekommen könnte. Ich zwinge mich aufzustehen und schlittere weiter, ein, zwei, drei Meter. Dann sehe ich mich um.

Panik steigt in mir hoch, Kat und Zeno sind etwa auf gleicher Höhe wie ich und Merlin, an den sich immer noch Stella und Zemia klammern, nur ungefähr einen Meter entfernt. Zu meinem entsetzten sehe ich jetzt eine Gruppe von etwa zwanzig oder dreißig Männern oben am Abhang stehen. Sie grinsen hämisch und rufen dann fast gleichzeitig „Stupor!", wir sind alle schlau genug uns wegzuducken und ich drehe mich reflexartig um, achte nicht mehr darauf ob ich mir wehtun könnte und rutsche einfach den Abhang hinunter, denn soeben hat sich mir bestätigt, dass das Zaubreer sind die uns verfolgen.

Ich habe keine Kontrolle mehr über meine Bewegungen, es ist Horror. Aber immer noch besser als von verrückten Zauberern gefangen oder gar getötet zu werden. Denn das SIND Zauberer, daran habe ich jetzt keinen Zweifel mehr. Das einzige was ich verzweifelt denken kann ist noch, dass ich keine Hexe bin, denn ich bin ja auf keiner Zauberschule und zu meiner panischen Angst mischt sich die Enttäuschung darüber, dass ich nicht Zaubern kann.

Der Abhang scheint schier endlos, doch wenigstens haben die Lichtblitze, pardon, Zauber aufgehört. Es ist beinahe erschreckend dunkel, nur das Licht von Zenos Taschenlampe irgendwo links von mir ist zu sehen. Hören tu ich jedoch viel mehr, Zenos schritte, Kats schritte, meine Schritte unser aller Schritte und Atem. Zusätzlich das Rutschen von vielen weiteren Personen hinter uns. Die Männer folgen uns weiter und weiter.

Panisch renne ich noch ein Stück weiter als der Abhang zu ende ist und einer Lichtung Platz macht, ich kann aber auch nicht anders als rennen denn ich habe noch so viel Schwung. Ich sehe mich um und sehe wie Zemia, Merlin und Stella aus den Bäumen stolpern, geblendet von Zenos Taschenlampe die sie anleuchtet. Keine zwei Sekunden später huscht das Licht der Lampe weiter und ein altes verfallenes Haus, das eigentlich nur aussieht wie ein viereckiger Container,tritt in das Licht.

„Los,da rein!", bestimmt Zeno leise und wir rennen alle sechs darauf zu und klettern durch ein zerbrochenes Fenster. In dem Raum überkommt mich Panik und ich versuche dagegen anzukämpfen. Ich habe Angst und die Taschenlampe macht das nicht grade besser, sie zeigt alte verstaubte Möbel, Zigaretten Packungen und Bierflaschen.

Zemia und Stella klammern sich heulend an Merlin und ich sehe Zeno an,dass er auch Angst hat. Lediglich Kat scheint unbeeindruckt, sie setzt sich schwungvoll auf die alte Couch die hier steht und der Staub wirbelt auf.

Ich versuche verzweifelt meine Gedanken zu sammeln.

Es gibt Zauberer.

Es gibt Magie.

Es muss doch irgendeinen Weg geben diese Erkenntnis zu unserem Vorteil zu nutzen, wenn wir doch bloß wüssten wie man Zauberstablos Magie wirken kann, noch dazu wenn man eigentlich keine Hexe ist!

Wir bräuchten jetzt... „Internet! Merlin, hast du dein Iphone da?", habe ich mit einem mal einen Plan, ich würde ja mein Handy nehmen aber ich habe keine Internetflat und das Internet wurde komplett abgestellt, so dass ich nicht mal ins Internet kann, selbst dann nicht wenn ich viel bezahlen würde.

„Ja... soll ich jemanden anrufen wenn ich Netz habe?", fragt er flüsternd und holt das Handy aus seiner Tasche während sich Zemia und Stella immer noch an ihm festklammern.

Ich schüttle den Kopf.

„Bis jemand hier ist würde zu lange dauern!", erkläre ich flüsternd, ich versuche so leise wie möglich zu sein damit uns die Männer nicht hören. „Wir brauchen was anderes!"

Merlin gibt mir sein Iphone, Gott sei dank hat es empfang!

Ich öffne das Internet und beginne schnell zu suchen. Zauberstablose Magie, Ortwechsel, selber keine Hexe...

Nach fünf Minuten in denen wir alle gespannt geschwiegen haben bin ich fündig geworden.

„Macht was ich sage, ja?", bitte ich die anderen leise. Kat und Zeno nicken, Zemia und Stella weinen nur stumm und Merlin versucht sie zu beruhigen.

„Malt einen Kreis,", weise ich also Zeno und Kat an, die sofort damit beginnen, nicht ohne sich gegenseitig anzumeckern der Andere täte etwas falsch.

„Ein Pentagramm in die Mitte", Sie malen ein Pentagramm, wobei Kat mehrmals darauf besteht es neu zu machen und ich schon fast durchdrehe wegen ihrem Gezanke.

„Und jetzt diese Zeichen hier... je an eine Zacke" Ich halte ihnen das Handy hin und sie machen wie ich es ihnen gesagt habe. Ich male derweil in die Mitte des Kreises eine Sanduhr.

Dann präge ich mir den Zauberspruch ein den ich sagen muss und gebe Merlin schließlich sein Iphone zurück.

„Handys und MP3 player aus.", flüstere ich und schalte selber mein Handy macht sein Iphone und Zemia und Stella ihren Ipod Touch aus. Kat und Zeno haben kein Handy dabei.

„Gut stellt euch so auf, Merlin, Zeno, Kat, Zemia und Stella" flüstere ich und zeige auf jeweils eine Zacke des Sterns. Selber stelle ich mich in die Mitte.

„Denkt daran dass wir dahin kommen wo ich jetzt am allerliebsten hin will!", flüstere ich.

„Und wo ist das?", fragt Kat eine Spur zu laut und aufgebracht doch ich bleibe gelassen.

„Ich bin mir zu 90 Prozent sicher, dass es unser Hüttchen ist!", erkläre ich immer noch flüsternd.

„Und jetzt passt auf, nehmt euch an den Händen, schließt die Augen und konzentriert euch wenn ihr könnt auf die Magie der Zauberer draußen!", erkläre ich weiter und ignoriere Stellas „Oh nein, eine Zilly Aktion!", gekonnt.

Ich schließe selber die Augen und versuche mich auf die Magie zu konzentrieren, auf meine eigene Magie die ich zwar nicht habe aber gerne hätte und dann sage ich laut und deutlich, ohne ein bisschen Zittern in der Stimme: „Mutate Tempiloci!"

Ein Zittern unter meinen Füßen, mein Kopf fühlt sich an als ob er sich dreht. „Lasst die Augen zu!", rufe ich laut und kann hören wie Zemia ebenfalls laut ruft: „Was passiert hier?"

Das Drehgefühl wird immer stärker und ich fühle deutlich wie wir diesen Ort hier verlassen.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hogwarts

Kapitel 2

Samstag Abend, 01.09.1975, 21:48 Uhr, Hogwarts

Das Drehgefühl verschwindet langsam und ich spüre wieder festen Boden unter meinen Füßen.  
Vorsichtig öffne ich die Augen,in der Erwartung im Flur oder Wohnzimmer des Ferienhütchens zu stehen. Doch was ich sehe ist alles andere als unsere winzig kleine Wohnung in Belgien.  
Es ist eine riesige Halle, an der Decke schweben Kerzen und der Nachthimmel ist zu sehen. Vier lange Tische stehen im Raum und über jedem hängt ein Banner. Rot, blau, grün, gelb.  
Und die Menschen,die an den Tischen sitzen,sind alle in schwarze Umhänge gekleidet und starren zu uns hoch.  
„Na super, wir sind nicht Zuhause gelandet!", höre ich Kats genervte Stimme rechts neben mir. Nein Kat, wir sind in Hogwarts! Denke ich während mir im selben Moment bewusst wird, dass wir tatsächlich in Hogwarts sind.  
Ich mein, klar wollte ich schon seit ich 9 oder 10 bin unbedingt nach Hogwarts, aber dass ich jemals hier landen würde hätte ich nie gedacht, erst recht nicht, dass es mir in einer Gefahrensituation wichtiger ist nach Hogwarts zu kommen als nach Hause.  
Ich spüre immer noch den Schock in meinen Beinen und bin unfähig etwas zu erwidern, aber es bricht sowieso Getuschel in der gesamten Halle aus, die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit ist auf uns gerichtet.  
Ich stehe einfach geschockt da und versuche den Schock zu verarbeiten den die Verfolgungsjagd hinterlassen hat, die Überraschung hier gelandet zu sein, die Überraschung dass es Hogwarts überhaupt gibt.  
„Nein, ihr seid in Hogwarts gelandet!", ertönt eine ruhige, tiefe Stimme hinter mir. Ich drehe mich um und erblicke einen alten Mann mit weisem Bart.  
„Mhm! Klar! Und du bist Dumbledore oder wie?", sagt Kat daraufhin sarkastisch und ich verdrehe innerlich genervt die Augen. Dumbledore ist tot! Er ist 1997 gestorben, noch vor der Schlacht um Hogwarts und dass wir in Hogwarts sind ist ja mal klar.  
„Ja Tatsächlich ich bin Albus Percival Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore!", erklärt der Mann ruhig und jetzt starre auch ich ihn an.  
Keiner sagt etwas. Ist Dumbledore nicht Tot? Ich mein wir haben das Jahr 2012, oder?  
Auch die Schüler an den Tischen sind verstummt.  
„Nun, aber wie seid ihr hier hergekommen? Apparieren auf das Gelände von Hogwarts dürfte eigentlich unmöglich sein...", überlegt der Mann der sich als Dumbledore ausgibt  
Wir schweigen weiter.  
„Also wie habt ihr das Geschafft?", fragt er uns jetzt direkt. Ich räuspere mich kurz und sage dann: „Wir haben gezaubert", zu mehr bin ich nicht fähig.  
Bestimmt sehe ich fürchterlich aus und außerdem bin ich erschöpft und Müde.  
„Interessant... welchen Zauber denn?", sagt der Mann und streicht sich durch seinen Bart.  
„Mutate Tempiloci", antworte ich.  
Der Mann fährt sich durch den Bart. „Nun, ich weiß eure Namen noch gar nicht!", sagt er schließlich.  
„Ich bin Kathleen Mill!", sagt Kat bestimmt.  
„Ich bin Merlin van der Field", sagt Merlin.  
„Ich bin Zilly Zipf", sage ich.  
„Zeno Zipf", sagt Zeno  
„Ich bin Zemia Zipf", sagt Zemia  
und „Ich heiße Stella McCeen", sagt Stella.  
Der Mann nickt. „Nun Miss Mill, ich bin wirklich Dumbledore. Aufgrund des Zaubers, den ihr benutzt habt, kann ich mir vorstellen dass ihr nicht in der selben Zeit gelandet seid aus der ihr kommt. Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass ihr nicht 1975 lebt?"  
1975? Was labert er da... er kann tatsächlich Dumbledore sein! 1975 muss er noch gelebt haben, schließlich stirbt er erst 22 Jahre Später!  
Wir nicken also artig auf Dumbledores Frage hin.  
„Gut, wahrscheinlich gehe ich auch richtig in der Annahme,dass ihr aus der Zukunft kommt und ich bereits verstorben bin?", wie gelassen er über seinen Tod reden kann, wir nicken erneut.  
„Aus welchem Jahr kommt ihr denn?", will er wissen.  
„2012", antwortet Kat ihm.  
„Ihr müsst wissen,dieser Zauber kann nur alle 30 Jahre gewirkt werden. Ihr habt 2012 den Zauber gewirkt, seid in die Vergangenheit gereist. Wir können daraus ganz logisch schließen, dass von eurem Jahr aus das letzte Mal der Zauber 1982 funktioniert hat. Das liegt von uns aus gesehen noch in der Zukunft.", erklärt Dumbledore und ich spüre zu deutlich die neugierigen Blicke der Schüler in meinem Rücken, obwohl ich dachte dass man Blicke nicht spüren kann.  
„Und was soll das heißen?", fragt Kat gereizt und verschränkt ihre Arme.  
„Das soll heißen dass sie, wenn sie wieder in ihre Zeit möchten, noch sieben Jahre hier verbringen müssen."  
„Oh, na super!", Kat stöhnt genervt auf,doch ich bin keinesfalls genervt. Sieben Jahre in der Welt von Harry Potter leben? Das ist ja wie ein Traum der wahr wird!  
„Ich denke sie können alle vorerst hier bleiben und hier zur Schule gehen. Minerva wären sie so lieb den sprechenden Hut erneut zu holen?", redet Dumbledore unbeeindruckt weiter und eine Hexe zu seiner Rechten steht auf und verschwindet durch eine Tür.  
„Der Sprechende Hut wird sie einteilen in welchem Haus sie ihre Schulzeit verbringen werden. Dürfte ich dann noch erfahren wie alt ihr seid?", Dumbledore sieht gezielt Kat an und diese Antwortet auch prompt.  
„Also ich bin 14, er da auch", sie zeigt auf Zeno „Sie ist 15 und er... du doch auch?", sie zeigt erst auf mich und sieht dann Merlin fragend an,der nickt. „Und die zwei sind 12.", sie macht eine Handbewegung in Zemias und Stellas Richtung.  
„Hey ich bin schon 13!", empört sich Zemia.  
„Oh Tschuldigung!", kichert Katja.  
„Nun gut, ich denke Miss Mill, sie und Mr Zipf kommen in die vierte Klasse, Mr Van der Field und Miss Zipf,sie besuchen die fünfte Klasse und ihr zwei,"; Dumbledore beäugt nun Zemia und Stella. „Ihr zwei könnt zusammen in die zweite oder dritte Klasse gehen, wie ihr wollt.", Aha, hat er doch gut erkannt dass sie ABFs sind.  
„Nun?", hakt er nach.  
„Dritte!", sagt Stella und Zemia nickt.  
In dem Moment kommt auch McGonnagal mit dem Hut wieder zurück.  
„Nun meinen Lieben, sie werden gleich in ihre Häuser eingeteilt und ich denke,dass der Hut nicht singen wird vorher , schließlich sind wir alle schon hungrig.", Dumbledore blickt lächelnd in die Runde und zustimmendes Murmeln ist von den Tischen zu hören.  
„Machen wir es doch nach dem Alphabet, McCeen, Stella", Stella tritt unsicher hervor und geht zu McGonnagal die ihr den Hut aufsetzt, ohne dass sie sich setzten muss.  
Kaum berührt der Hut ihren Kopf ruft er auch schon laut „Slytherin!"  
Der Slytherintisch applaudiert laut während die Gryffindors sogar Buhen.  
„Mill, Kathleen!", sagt Dumbledore nun laut und Kat läuft zu McGonnagal die ihr den Hut aufsetzt. Es dauert nicht länger, wenn schon kürzer als bei Stella und der Hut ruft laut „Gyrffindor!"  
Ich grinse und Kat geht zu dem rot goldenen Tisch ganz links an dem alle Applaudieren, die Slytherins sind diesmal die, die Buhen.  
„Van der Field, Merlin!", sagt Dumbledore nur ruhig und ignoriert dass sich die zwei Häuser gegenseitig ausbuhen.  
Merlin geht zu McGonnagal und bei ihm braucht der Hut ein bisschen länger bis er sich dazu entscheidet ihn nach „Gryffindor!", zu stecken.  
„Zipf, Zemia!", wird jetzt meine Schwester aufgerufen und sie geht selbstsicher nach vorne zu McGonnagal.  
Bei ihr braucht der Hut auch nicht lange bis er wie bei Stella „Slytherin" ruft.  
Als nächstes geht Zeno vor, von Dumbledore aufgerufen. McGonnagal setzt auch ihm den Hut auf und wir warten.  
Bei ihm dauert es sogar noch einen Ticken länger als bei Merlin,bis der Hut schließlich „Gryffindor!" ruft.  
„Zipf, Zilly!", sagt Dumbledore nun und innerlich nervös laufe ich zu McGonnagal. Was wenn ich Hufflepuff werde? denke ich panisch.  
Der Hut rutscht mir über die Augen und der Hut beginnt in meinem inneren zu sprechen.  
„Hmmm... nun, du bist sehr schlau, hast aber auch deinen eigenen Kopf... nun seine Meinung immer offen Kund zu tun und sich nicht von anderen beirren zu lassen bedarf einiges an Mut... Ich denke ich stecke dich nach GRYFFINDOR!", ruft der Hut das letzte Wort laut in die Halle.  
Meine Bedenken dass ich in Hufflepuff landen könnte waren also sinnlos gewesen und so setzte ich mich glücklich zu Kat, Merlin und Zeno.  
„Nun, ich denke ihr habt nun alle lange genug aufs Essen gewartet! Guten Appetit!", sagt Dumbledore und klatscht einmal in die Hände.  
Goldene Teller und Besteck erscheinen und goldene Platten mit allen erdenklichen Leckereien.  
Hähnchen, Würstchen, Kartoffeln, überbackene Paprika, Pilze, Zucchini und Auberginen, alle erdenklichen Soßen, Nudeln, Braten und und und...  
Leider habe ich nicht wirklich großen Hunger, schließich haben wir heute ja schon Pizza gegessen. Naja nicht direkt heute, aber für uns heute.  
Ich esse nur ein paar Pilze und hänge meinen Gedanken nach während Kat und Zeno sich schon wieder wegen irgendwas streiten.  
Wir leben jetzt also im Jahre 1975. Ob die Rumtreiber da auf Hogwarts sind? Ich mein, Sirius live zu sehen wäre ja doch mal cool.  
Möglichst unauffällig schaue ich mich am Tisch um, doch die anderen sehen alle gleich aus in ihren schwarzen Schuluniformen mit dem schwarzen Spitzhut auf.  
Nagut, dann nicht, ich denke mal ich werde noch früh genug herausbekommen ob die Rumtreiber hier leben oder nicht.  
Hmm... wegen meinem Geburtstag dauert das ja jetzt nochmal ein halbes Jahr länger, super. Ich hab am 23. April Geburtstag, in unserer Zeit wären es also nur noch 23 Tage gewesen bis ich 16 würde. Hmm... wenn ich einfach sage dass ich am 24. September Geburtstag habe? Dann habe ich auch noch genau 23 Tage bis zu meinem Geburtstag, und Zeno ist nicht plötzlich gleich alt wie ich, er hat nämlich am 9. September Geburtstag und würde da 15 werden, ich habe am 23. April Geburtstag und würde 16. Fiele ein Geburtstag von mir aus wären Zeno und ich gleich alt.. Und Merlin älter. Ja die Idee finde ich gut! Ich sollte mal schauen, dass ich die Geburtstage der anderen ausrechne... Das wird schwieriger...  
Und ich beginne auszurechnen wann wer in dieser Zeit Geburtstag hat. Ich klinge jetzt ganz schön Hobbylos... Aber was solls, ich mag Mathe halt irgendwie! *grins*  
Stella hat in echt am 20.6. Geburtstag, grob gerechnet einfach fünf Monate und einen Tag dazu sind also der 21.11.  
Kat hat dann am 14.1., Merlin am 15.5., Zeno am 10.2. und Zemia am 7.7, Geburtstag Interessant...  
„Jetzt gib mir doch mal den Kürbissaft!", werde ich schließlich von Kats Stimme aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, doch sie meinte nicht mich sondern Zeno.  
„Ehm, nö!", antwortet er grade.  
„Oh, Zeno! Jetzt gib her!", sie streckt fordernd ihre Hand aus.  
Zeno sitzt mir gegenüber, Kat links neben mir und der Kürbissaft steht so,dass er grade in Zenos Reichweite ist.  
„Nein!", sagt er beharrlich.  
Ich verdrehe die Augen. Die zwei können es auch nicht lassen sich zu streiten.  
Merlin verdreht ebenfalls die Augen und greift über Zeno zu dem Kürbissaft und gibt ihn Kat.  
„Danke Merlin! Du bist wenigstens freundlich!", sagte Kat trotzig und schenkt sich ein. Ich schüttle grinsend den Kopf und esse weiter.  
Als auch der letzte Kuchenkrümmel von den Tellern verschwunden ist erhebt sich Professor Dumbledore und bittet um Ruhe.  
Sofort ist die gesamte Halle still.  
„Nun, ein weiteres Jahr in Hogwarts beginnt, doch bevor wir uns alle in unsere warmen, kuscheligen Betten begeben singen wir noch gemeinsam die Schulhymne von Hogwarts!", sagt er und schaut vergnügt in die Runde. „Jeder in seiner Lieblingsmelodie!" und mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes beginnen sich goldene Buchstaben in der Luft zu bilden.

Hogwarts, Hogwarts,  
Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
teach us something, please,  
whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees,  
our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff,  
for now they're bare and full of air, dead flies and bits of fluff,  
so teach us things worth knowing, bring back what we've forgot,  
just do your best, we'll do the rest, and learn until our brains all rot.

Die gesamte Halle hatte angefangen zu singen, in den unterschiedlichsten Melodien. Dumbledore selber dirigierte mit seinem Zauberstab.  
Ich brumme nur vor mich hin während Kat einfach schnell die Wörter runterleiert und Zeno und Merlin es mir gleich tuen.  
Die Halle ist scheinbar verstummt als sich vier Stimmen deutlich hervorheben und grade die vorletzte Zeile anstimmen.  
Dumbledore dirigiert auch diese Vier schmunzelnd bis zum Schluss. Ich schaue den Gryffindor Tisch entlang zu denen die da so langsam singen. Es sind zwei Schwarzhaarige Jungen und zwei eher blonde. Mehr kann ich von hier aus nicht erkennen da sie am anderen Ende des Tisches sitzen und ihre Schuluniform anhaben.  
Als auch diese vier geendet haben klatscht Professor Dumbledore freudig in die Hände.  
„Ach, Musik... Jaja, sie ist immer wieder schön.", strahlt er alle an. „Aber nun husch ins Bett mit euch, es ist schon spät!" Und mit diesen Worten bricht ein großes Gemurmel in der Halle aus. Stühle rücken und alle beginnen in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zu gehen.  
„Erstklässler hier her!", höre ich da eine helle Stimme am Gryffindor Tisch rufen.  
„Lasst uns den Erstklässlern folgen", schlage ich den anderen vor.  
„Nein, wir finden auch alleine in Gemeinschaftsraum!", meint Zeno großspurig. Ich will schon was erwiedern als Kat laut sagt: „Du kannst ja alleine gehen, ich will mich nicht auf dich verlassen!" Und schon läuft sie entschlossen in die Richtung aus der die laute Stimme kam.  
„Kommt ihr auch?", frage ich Merlin und Zeno, Merlin kann ich ansehen dass er kommen will aber Zeno nicht alleine lassen möchte.  
„Nagut", sagt Zeno dann „Aber nur wenn Kathleen mich in Ruhe lässt!", ich verdrehe die Augen.  
„Bestimmt lässt sie dich in Ruhe!", sage ich wobei ich nicht wirklich daran glaube.  
Zeno, Merlin und ich gesellen uns zu Kat, einer Rothaarigen Hexe, einem blonden Jungen und einer Menge Erstklässler.  
Die Rotehaarige hat grüne, freundliche Augen und Sommersprossen im Gesicht. Der Junge hat eine Menge Narben und sieht ein wenig kränklich aus, unter seinem Spitzhut schauen strohblonde Haare hervor.  
„Guten Tag!", grüßt die Rothaarige jetzt die Menge Erstklässler. „Ich bin Lily Evans und..:" STOPP! Lily Evans? Das heißt... „.. ist Remus Lupin. Bei Fragen könnt ihr euch gerne an uns wenden, und jetzt folgt uns, wir werden euch den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum zeigen, es ist ratsam sich den Weg zu merken denn..."  
Was, was, was? Lily Evans und Remus Lupin, HIER? Das heißt wir sind... In der Zeit der Rumtreiber!  
Ich laufe der Gruppe wie hypnotisiert hinterher. Remus und Lily, HIER! Und ich sehe sie! Kneift mich mal jemand, das muss ein Traum sein!  
„Kat!", flüster ich Kat aufgeregt zu die neben mir läuft. „Das sind Lily und Remus!", meine Hände zittern vor Aufregung und ich habe ganz große Augen bekommen.  
„Ach was!", sagt Kat „Das wusste ich schon seit Dumbledore 1975 gesagt hat!", Ich sehe sie erstaunt an.  
„Aber waaaaahh!", sage ich leise und wedel mit meinen Armen „Wir sind echt hier und die Rumtreiber und das ist kein Traum!"  
„Ach.", sagt Kat und kichert leicht.  
„Lach nicht!", murre ich.  
Ich hatte gar nicht darauf geachtet wo wir langgegangen sind,doch jetzt stehe ich auf einmal auf etwas das sich bewegt. Einer Treppe. Und ich stehe am Gelnder. In bestimmt 20 Meter Höhe!  
Panisch schreie ich auf und dränge mich neben Kat links von mir. „Was ist?", fragt sie mich erschrocken und auch viele andere schauen.  
„Höhenangst!", presse ich zwischen den Lippen hervor und schließe meine Augen. Ich werde mich jetzt einfach weigern weiter zu gehen, ich kann nicht weiter gehen.  
Die Treppe hät an und alle gehen weiter. Nur ich bleib stehen, und Kat.  
„Oh jetzt komm schon!", meint sie leicht genervt da die anderen schon zwei Meter entfernt sind.  
„Ich kann nicht!", sage ich leicht panisch und schiele nur durch meine fest zusammen gekniffenen Augen.  
„Schau mal da oben sind wir schon nicht mehr auf der Treppe!", sagt Kat beruhigen und ich schiele an das Ende der Treppe wo die ganze Truppe jetzt stehen geblieben ist und auf uns wartet. Sie scheinen ewig weit weg zu sein, aber andererseits muss ich hier weg! Sonst sterbe ich vor Angst.  
Ich nicke und fixiere Lily die sich einen Weg nach vorne gebahnt hat. Ob sie redet höre ich gar nicht, ebenso wenig ob Kat oder sonst wer redet. Ich konzentriere mich einfach nur darauf gradeaus zu laufen... und dann bin ich da.  
Erleichtert bleibe ich ein paar Meter vom Treppenhaus entfernt stehen.  
„Nie wieder!", prophezeie ich und halte mir eine Hand ans Herz.  
„Was war denn los?" will Lily besorgt wissen. „Ich hab Höhenangst", gestehe ich ein.  
„Ich fürchte du musst aber noch öfters durchs Treppenhaus...", grinst Remus und ich sehe ihn böse an, Lily ebenfalls. „Oh sorry, falscher Moment!", grinst er und beginnt dann die Erstklässler weiter zu führen, während Lily bei mir und Kat bleibt und Zeno und Merlin vorne mit Remus reden.  
„Ihr seid echt aus der Zukunft?", will Lily auch prompt wissen.", ich nicke nur, der Schock mit der Höhe steckt mir noch zu sehr in den Gliedern. Mir ist grade nach häulen zumute, am liebsten wüde ich mich jetzt einfach in mein Bett legen und schlafen, schlafen, schlafen. Aber ich habe hier ja gar kein Bett.  
Kat beginnt aufgeregt zu erzählen wie wir verfolgt wurden, gezaubert haben und so weiter.  
Ich höre kaum zu und bin ziemlich dankbar, als wir im Gemeinschaftsraum ankommen ohne ein weiteres Mal durchs Treppenhaus zu müssen, ich glaube ich hätte mich geweigert oder wäre vor Höhenangst umgekippt. War ja eh schon völlig KO wegen dem Tag heute.  
Kat verabschiedet sich noch lautstark von Zeno und Merlin. Naja, eher nur von Merlin und dann geht Lily mit uns die Treppen zu den Mädchenschlafsäälen hoch.  
„Wenn ich das jetzt richtig in Errinerung habe bist du vierte und du fünfte Klasse", zeigt sie erst auf Kat und dann auf mich. Wir nicken.  
„Gut, dann musst du hier rein!" sagt sie zu Kat und zeigt auf eine hölzerne Tür mit einer goldenen „4" darauf.  
Kat klopft kurz und verschwindet dann darinnen. Ich höre noch wie sie meckert „Oh gott siehts hier schlimm aus!", ich grinse leicht. Das ist eben Kat, man muss sie richtig kennen um ihre besten Seiten zu sehen. Für andere wirkt sie oft einfach nur... naja, irgendwie eigen halt. Miesepetrig könnte das richtig Wort sein...  
Lily geht mit mir also weiter und öffnet die Tür mit der goldenen „5" daran.  
„Und hier schläfst du!", grinst sie und lässt mir den Vortritt. Ich trete in den Raum und staune.  
Obwohl der Raum nur knapp drei mal so groß; ist wie mein zimmer Zuhause sieht er einfach nur gemütlich aus. Sieben rote Himmelbetten vor denen je eine kleine Truhe steht und ein Schrank an der Wand. Ein Nachttisch daneben und mega weich aussehende Kissen auf den Betten. Vor sechs von den sieben Betten steht ein Koffer und auf fünfen sitzten schon Mädchen drauf.  
„Das da ist deins!", weist Lily auf das Bett ganz Links ohne Koffer. Ich nicke. „Das sind Alice Fortescue, Daisy Steel, Vanessa Jones, Serafina Adams und Susanne Cumberland.", stellt sie mir die Mädchen vor. Alice hat ein rundliches, freundliches Gesicht und ist generell eher Pummelig. Ihre Haare trägt sie Schulterlang und schwarz. Daisy ist schlank und hübsch, hat große blaue Augen und blonde Locken die ihr über die Schultern fallen. Vanessa hat braune Locken, ist ebenfalls schlank und hat eine sonnengebräunte Haut. Serafina ist Platinblond, ihre Haare fallen ihr Glatt bis auf die Schultern und sie hat einen Pony. Ihr Lippen sind stark Rosa geschminkt und sie lächelt mich künstlich an. Susanne schließlich hat ebenfalls blonde Haare die lockig bis auf ihre Schultern fallen und ist genauso Schlank wie die anderen Mädchen.  
„Hallo!", lächele ich sie alle schüchtern an. Ich bin eigentlich viel zu mde um noch groartig Konversation zu betreiben.  
„Hey!", grüßen mich alle.  
„Ich kann dir einen Schlafanzug leihen!", übernimmt Lily dass Kommando und zieht aus ihrem Schrank eine schwarze Jogginghose und ein rotes T-shirt hervor und wirft es mir zu.  
Ich ziehe mich um und verkrieche mich direkt in das mir zugeteilte Bett. Nachdem die Vorhänge zugezogen sind und das Licht gelö;scht wurde kann ich die anderen noch leise reden hören.  
Ich liege noch eine ganze Weile wach und denke darüber nach wie ich reagieren soll wenn ich Sirius morgen sehe, wie ich einschlafen soll ohne Schlafmaske und ich male mir aus wie mein Leben hier aussehen könnte. Natürlich rechne ich nicht damit, dass es in Erfüllung gehen könnte, denn seien wir mal ehrlich, Sirius Black kann sich doch auf kein Mädchen festlegen. Ich werde von ihm garantiert mal wieder nicht beachtet, meine liebe Schwester bekommt ihn und am Ende hocke ich alleine in einer kleinen Wohnung, irgendwo am Arsch der Welt und hoffe dass ich bald zurückreisen kann. Währenddessen wird Zemia mit Sirius glücklich, Kat mit Zeno, auch wenn sie sich im Moment beide dagegen sträuben, aber ich bin ja der Meinung,dass sie zusammen passen [und da kannste Betan was du willst Kat! Ich bin immer noch der Meinung XD] Und Merlin der... bekommt irgend so ne Daisy oder Serafina oder Vanessa oder Susanne. Das Lily ihren James bekommt ist ja klar...  
Wie gut dass ich damals noch nicht wusste dass alles anders werden wüyyrde als gedacht!


	3. Chapter 3 - Erste Bekanntschaften

Kapitel 03  
Ich wache morgens um 9 Uhr auf und kann mich noch gut an meinen verwirrenden Traum erinnern. Ich bin irgendwie vor Sirius weggerannt während Alice versucht hat mir haufenweise Eis anzudrehen und Lily neben ihr die ganze Zeit davon geredet hat,wie schrecklich James ist.  
Als Sirius uns dann einholte wollte er gar nicht zu mir sondern zu Daisy,die auf einmal neben mir war und dann kam noch Kat die mit James diskutiert hat warum sie nicht mit Zeno zusammen sein wollte und Zemia und Stella die von Merlin getragen wurden. Dann haben Daisy und Sirius angefangen zu knutschen und Zeno kam und hat versucht sie davon abzuhalten.  
Es war ziemlich verwirrend,vor allem da ich keinen Plan habe wie James und Sirius in echt aussehen. Ich mein, ich bin jetzt zwar hier,aber die zwei hab ich immer noch nicht gesehen, unglaublich oder? Ich muss das direkt heute nachholen!  
Entschlossen stehe ich also auf und setzte mich dann zwei Sekunden später wieder unschlüssig auf mein Bett.  
Was bitte soll ich anziehen? Meine Hose liegt ziemlich zerrissen auf dem Boden, genau wie mein schwarz -weiß gestreiftes Top und mein schwarzer Cardigan die ich gestern an hatte. Nur meine roten Chucks sehen noch normal aus.  
Ich seufzte einmal laut, lasse mich nach hinten auf mein Bett fallen und starre an den Himmel vom Bett.  
Wie ich es hasse nichts zum Anziehen zu haben, ich mein ich steh zwar auch manchmal vor meinem vollen Kleiderschrank und habe nichts,aber das jetzt ist ja nochmal was anderes.  
Ich stehe dann aber doch auf um,ins Bad zu gehen. Ich sehe mich im Spiegel an. Meine Haare sind verzottelt, meine Schminke verwischt und meine Brille und Zahnspange sehen genauso hässlich aus wie am Tag vorher. Nichts deutet darauf hin,dass ich in der Vergangenheit bin.  
Ich streiche mir einmal durch die Haare und nehme dann eine Bürste die im Bad herumliegt und bürste meine Haare. Ich wasche mir die verschmierte Wimperntusche vom Gesicht und lasse das Zähneputzen heute mal ausfallen. Dann tusche ich mir die Wimpern mit der Wimperntusche von irgendwem, sie liegt auch hier im Bad herum. Wird schon nicht auffallen.  
Als ich fertig bin,gehe ich wieder in den Schlafsaal und begegne Lily.  
„Oh Zilly! Ich hab dich schon gesucht. Ich wollte dir etwas zum anziehen leihen, in deinen Klamotten von gestern kannst du ja kaum herumlaufen!", begrüßt sie mich und zieht mich zu ihrem Kleiderschrank.  
„Mal sehen, was passt dir denn...", murmelt sie während sie darin wühlt. Ich stehe schüchtern daneben und lächele.  
Schließlich hält sie mir ein pinkes Top und eine Jeans hin. „Das wird gehen!", sagt sie. Ich nicke.  
Gemeinsam mit Alice und Daisy gehen wir nur ein paar Minuten später zum Frühstück,wo wir auch Kat treffen.  
Ich falle meiner Freundin erst mal um den Hals. „Kat!", rufe ich theatralisch, als hätten wir uns seit Ewigkeiten nicht gesehen.  
„Zilly!", ruft Kat auch ziemlich theatralisch und dann lachen wir beide und setzen uns zu Lily an Tisch. Ich würde Kat gerne fragen ob sie James oder Sirius schon gesehen hat,doch ich traue mich nicht, was wenn die alle erfahren dass ich Geschichten über sie gelesen habe? Nein, ich lasse es lieber zu fragen. Und so frage ich Kat nur:  
„Und,wie hast du geschlafen?", ich sehe außerdem dass Kat ihre Klamotten von gestern an hat. Eine jetzt dreckige und eher löchrige Jeans und ein rotes T-shirt das auch nicht grade neu aussieht.  
„Naja, geht so.", sagt sie. „Ich mein wir sind jetzt in HOGWARTS!", fängt sie schon wieder an sich aufzuregen. „Und nur wegen Zeno! Ich mein schau mal, wir können jetzt erst in sieben Jahren heim! Ich weiger mich einfach! Ich geh hier nicht zur Schule!"  
Lily, Alice und Daisy schauen sie ein wenig irritiert an und ich lache.  
„Genau genommen war es meine Schuld,Kat!", sage ich dann als ich mich eingekriegt habe. „Ich mein, ich hab gezaubert! Zeno hat doch gar nichts getan!"  
„Oh, na und?", sagt Kat und greift nach einem Brötchen. Ich schüttele den Kopf und sehe wie Daisy, Alice und Lily belustigt Kat anschauen.  
„Sie ist immer so!", grinse ich „Sie gibt bei allem Zeno die Schuld, ne Kat?"  
„Ja,meistens war er es ja auch!", sagt sie daraufhin.  
Kaum sind wir fertig mit essen kommt Professor McGonnagal zu uns. „Professor Dumbledore erwartet sie in seinem Büro.", erklärt sie uns. „Mr. Zipf und Mr. Van der Field sind noch nicht beim Frühstück aufgetaucht,nehme ich an?", fragt sie noch.  
Wir schütteln alle den Kopf, heute habe ich weder Zeno noch Merlin gesehen und die Rumtreiber auch noch nicht. Schade.  
„Nun gut, dann folgen sie mir bitte.", sagt McGonnagal und Kat und ich springen beinahe panisch auf und folgen McGonnagal durch endlos scheinende Gänge.  
Auch durch das Treppenhaus, mein Feind!  
Als wir heute zum Frühstück gegangen sind,habe ich einfach versucht nicht darauf zu achten wie hoch wir waren, jetzt auf dem Weg zu Dumbledore versuche ich mein bestes,es ebenfalls zu tun.  
Nun ja, es gelingt nicht wirklich gut, aber es langt grade dafür dass wir ohne Stopps ankommen.  
Vor dem Wasserspeier warten schon Zemia und Stella mit einem ziemlich dicklichen Professor und Zeno und Merlin sind auch da.  
„Ah, Professor Slughorn! Sie haben die anderen also schon gebracht. Gut, ich denke sie gehen dann alle nach oben. Schokolinsen."  
Erstaunt registriere ich wie sich der Wasserspeier bei Professor McGonnagals letztem Wort in Bewegung setzt und eine Treppe frei gibt. Kat muss mich mit sich ziehen damit ich mich in Bewegung setzte.  
Ich bin grade ziemlich überwältigt. Ich sehe all die Dinge in echt die ich sonst nur aus Büchern kenne. Das ist schon ganz schön extrem.  
Aber ich muss zugeben,Professor Slughorn sieht hier ganz anders aus als ich ihn mir vor gestellt habe. Ich dachte immer er ist groß, hat bloß einen dicken Bauch und ist sonst schmal aber in echt ist er ja sogar gut einen Kopf kleiner als Professor McGonnagal und geht auch in die breite.  
Die Treppe hört auf sich zu drehen und wir stehen vor einer großen Tür.  
Da ich vermeiden will,dass wir uns streiten wer denn jetzt an die Tür klopfen muss trete ich einfach vor und klopfe an.  
„Herein!", ertönt eine laute Stimme und ich öffne die Tür.  
Das Büro,das wir betreten sieht exakt so aus wie in den Harry Potter Filmen; rund und vollgestopft mit allem möglichen Zeug. Links neben dem Eingang eine Stange auf der ein Phönix sitzt, Fawkes, rechts hinten ein Schrank mit dem Denkarium darin und in der Mitte ein Schreibtisch hinter dem Professor Dumbledore sitzt.  
„Ah, schön dass ihr da seid, setzt euch bitte!", sagt er da auch prompt und schwingt seinen Zauberstab um 6 Stühle entstehen zu lassen.  
Ich setzte mich auf einen Stuhl und Stella, Zemia, Merlin und Zeno machen es mir gleich. Kat bleibt stehen.  
„Wie ich ihnen bereits gestern gesagt habe werden sie ungefähr sieben Jahre lang in dieser Zeit leben müssen.", fängt er unbeeidruckt von Kat,die noch immer steht,an zu reden. „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme,dass sie alle schon Zauberunterricht erhalten haben?", fragt er uns.  
Wieso denkt er das? Weil wir gezaubert haben? Weil wir offensichtlich magisch begabt sind da wir Hogwarts sehen können und das Muggeln unmöglich ist? Wir schütteln einfach alle den Kopf.  
„Nun, das ändert die Dinge ein wenig...", sagt er und fährt sich durch den Bart. „Ich werde Ollivander eine Nachricht zukommen lassen müssen...", redet er anscheinend mehr mit sich selbst und beginnt dann eilig etwas auf ein Pergament zu kritzeln.  
„Ich unterbreche sie ja nur ungern aber: Ich will jetzt nach Hause!", fängt auf einmal Kat an zu reden.  
Dumbledore hebt den Kopf. „Nun Miss Mill, wie ich bereits mehrmals erwähnte ist es ihnen nicht möglich vor dem 31.3.1982 nach Hause zu reisen. Entweder sie bleiben hier und erhalten eine Ausbildung was ihre magischen Kräfte angeht oder sie gehen in die Muggelweld und schauen ob sie dort Arbeit finden. Das ist ganz ihre Entscheidung." , erklärt Dumbledore großzügig.  
„Dann bleib ich eben hier, aber ich will keine Schuluniform tragen müssen!", antwortet Kat und verschränkt die Arme.  
Dumbledore sieht sie aufmerksam an. „Wie sagt man so schön? Alles oder nichts, du darfst dich entscheiden,meine Liebe!", dann wendet er sich wieder seinem Zettel zu. Wir anderen schweigen und Kat überlegt ganz offensichtlich, dann setzt auch sie sich.  
Dumbledore ruft Fawkes zu sich und gibt ihm den Brief mit dem der schöne,goldene Vogel dann weg fliegt.  
Jetzt schaut uns Dumbledore wieder an. „Sagen sie doch mal, wie gefällt es ihnen bisher in Hogwarts?", er lächelt uns offenherzig an. Ich lächele zurück.  
„G", sage ich einfach nur. Kat schnaubt. „Ja ganz gut", sagt Merlin und Zemia und Stella machen „Ee", also so kurz, nicht zu lang sondern eben nur kurz „Ee"  
Zeno sagt gar nichts,sondern zuckt nur mit den Schultern.  
Dumbledore nickt bloß.  
Wir schweigen alle eine Weile bis es an der Tür klopft. „Herein!", sagt Dumbledore und die Tür öffnet sich. Professor McGonnagal steht in der Tür.  
„Albus, Madam Malkins ist da!", erklärt sie. Dumbledore nickt. „Gut, sag ihr das wir gleich kommen,Minerva. Danke", die Professorin verschwindet wieder und Dumbledore wendet sich jetzt uns zu.  
„Madam Malkins ist die Schneiderin,die für die Schuluniformen von Hogwarts zuständig ist, ich habe ihr gestern Abend noch eine Eule zukommen lassen mit der Bitte ihnen heute die Umhänge anzupassen. Wenn sie mir dann bitte folgen würden.", Professor Dumbledore steht auf und wir dackeln ihm brav hinterher.  
Irgendwie traue ich mich nicht wirklich zu reden und den anderen scheint es genauso zu gehen also schweigen wir während Dumbledore fröhlich vor sich hin summt.  
Wir kommen schließlich an einem Klassenraum an (ohne durch das Treppenhaus zu müssen) wo bereits eine junge Frau mit vielen schwarzen Stoffen beladen wartet.  
„Ah,Mr. Dumbledore!", begrüßt sie ihn überschwänglich und lässt die Stoffe auf den Boden fallen. „Madam Malkins, schön sie wieder einmal zu sehen!", sagt Dumbledore und schüttelt ihr die Hand.  
„Das sind also die Schüler,die keine Umhänge haben?", fragt sie neugiereig und beginnt auch schon Zemia mit einem Maßband,dass sie aus ihrem Ärmel geholt hat,abzumessen. Dumbledore nickt. „Sie wurden ganz spontan noch aufgenommen und hatten keine Zeit in die Winkelgasse zu gehen", erklärt er. Madam Malkins nickt.

Nachdem wir schließlich alle drei paar Schuluniformen haben verabschiedet sie sich wieder und beinahe Zeitgleich erhält Dumbledore einen Brief den Fawkes bringt. Er liest ihn sich kurz durch bevor er zu uns sagt: „Mr. Olivander wird gleich hier sein, er ist Zauberstabmacher. Wir erwarten ihn am besten unten in der Eingangshalle. Von ihm bekommt ihr eure Zauberstäbe!", erklärt er und schon wieder sind wir auf dem Weg weiter zu laufen, jeder mit drei Paar Schuluniformen bepackt.  
Auf dem Weg in die Eingangshalle begegnen wir mehreren Schülern die uns komisch ansehen und müssen leider auch durchs Treppenhaus, was ich erstaunlich gut verkrafte.  
Unten in der Eingangshalle brauchen wir nicht lange warten,da kommt Mr. Ollivander auch schon. Er sieht aus wie in den Harry Potter Filmen dargestellt, oder ziemlich ähnlich, bloß mit dem Unterschied, dass seine Haare noch blond sind und er ziemlich jung wirkt.  
Dumbledore begrüßt ihn und wir ziehen uns alle in ein Klassenzimmer im Erdgeschoss zurück. Die ganze Zeit werden wir von anderen Schülern komisch angeschaut, passiert wohl nicht alle Tage dass jemand aus der Zukunft herkommt.  
Mr Olivander legt seinen Aktenkoffer,den er mit sich führt,vorsichtig auf einem Tisch ab und öffnet ihn.  
„So, dann wollen wir mal!", sagt er vorfreudig und ich kann erkennen,dass in dem Aktenkoffer an die hundert Schachteln sind, anscheinden wurde der Koffer verzaubert.  
„Wer von euch will als erstes?", fragt er und schaut uns an. Als sich keiner meldet hebe ich eben die Hand und trete vor, Feiglinge die anderen.  
„Gut, gut. Zauberstabhand bitte!", sagt er und ich strecke meinen rechten Arm aus. Ein Maßband beginnt mich von alleine zu vermessen,während Mr Olivander in seinem Aktenkoffer nach Schachteln sucht.  
Schließlich hört das Maßband zu messen auf und Mr. Olivander reicht mir einen Stab. „Eiche, Drachenherfaser, 11 Zoll, elastisch!", erklärt er und ich nehme den Stab und will ihn schwingen doch Mr. Ollivander reißt ihn mir vorher wieder aus der Hand. „Nein, nein, nein!", ruft er „Ganz falsch! Wie wärs hiermit?" und er reicht mir einen weiteren Stab. „Kastanie, Phönixfeder, 9 1/2 " Zoll, Steif!", erklärt er wieder und ich nehme und diesmal schwinge ich ihn auch, woraufhin einer der Tische zerspringt und ich den Stab erschrocken wieder in die Schachtel lege.  
Weitere fünf Stäbe später drückt mir Mr. Olivander schließlich „Ulme, Einhornhaar, 11 ½ Zoll, Spröde", in die Hand und als ich ihn schwinge gehen alle demolierten Möbel (es war nicht nur bei dem einen Tisch geblieben) wieder heil.  
„Genau der richtige!", freut sich Mr. Olivander.  
Ungefähr eine Stunde später haben auch alle anderen einen Zauberstab. Zemias ist Ahorn, Drachenherzfaser, 12 ½ Zoll Steif, Stellas ist Buche, Drachenherzfaser, 11 zoll, elastisch, Merlins ist Weißdorn, Phönixfeder 13 zoll, Biegsam und Kats ist Schlehenholz, Veelahaar, 13,7 Zoll, Hart.  
Mittlerweile ist es schon Mittagessens Zeit und Dumbledore liefert uns an der großen Halle ab.  
„Ich wünsche euch nun viel Spaß auf Hogwarts!", lächelt er und will schon gehen als Kat ihn aufhält. „Moment noch! Was ist mit unseren Eltern?", fragt sie „Werden die uns nicht vermissen wenn wir sieben Jahre lang nicht zurück kommen?", Dumbledore schmunzelt.  
„Wenn für sie in dieser Zeit sieben Jahre vergangen sind und sie zurückreisennehmen sie das Aussehen von heute an und werden an den Tag zurückreisen von dem Sie gekommen sind. Ob sie ihr Gedächtnis gelöscht haben wollen und das alles hier vergessen möchten,dürfen sie sich aussuchen!", erklärt er und verschwindet dann.  
„Na toll!", sagt Kat genervt.  
„Freu dich doch Kat! Wir sind auf Hogwarts!", versuche ich sie ein bisschen zu begeistern,während wir auf den Gryffindortisch zugehen. Ich freue mich ja auch wirklich, zumal meine Eltern ja dann gar nicht merken,dass wir weg waren.  
„Mein größter Wunsch war es nicht,hier her zu kommen!", antwortet Kat nur genervt und ich weiß , dass die anderen ihr zustimmen. Zemia und Stella müssen sich leider an den Slytherintisch setzen und so setzen Zeno, Merlin , Kat und ich uns zusammen hin.  
„Entschuldigung Leute,dass ich euch hier her gebracht habe!", entschuldige ich mich jetztalso.  
„Wird bestimmt lustig!", meint Zeno, „Genau, ist schon nicht so schlimm!", sagt Merlin.  
„Ich finds ja auch cool hier zu sein, aber ich hätte gerne meine Sachen auch mitgenommen!", erklärt Kat mir.  
Ich grinse. „Ich hätte ja auch gerne Prongs mitgenommen!", erkläre ich ihr und meine in diesem Fall meinen Kindle, den ich ja so genannt habe.  
„Den kannst du hier doch auch sehen!", meint Kat grinsend. Ich verdrehe die Augen „Jaaaah! James schon, aber nicht meinen Kindle, frag mich nicht wie ich ohne überleben soll!", lache ich, wobei ich die Vermutung habe,dass ich ganz gut überleben kann. Immerhin habe ich jetzt einen Zauberstab den ich neben meinen Teller gelegt habe. Meinen eigenen ZAUBERSTAB! Mit dem ich ZAUBERN kann! Ich werde also doch nochmal Zilly die Zauberin, fehlt nur noch ein Kater den ich Zingaro nenne... hehehehehe.  
Und außerdem kann ich die Rumtreiber echt sehen, mit ihnen reden und wenn ich Glück habe... Ach,ich sollte gar nicht erst daran denken,dass Sirius mein Freund wird!  
„Bestimmt findest du in der Bücherei genug zum lesen!", antwortet Kat auf meine Frage und tut sich etwas Nudelauflauf auf ihren Teller. Vegetarisch natürlich, sie ist ja Vegetarierin.  
„Fragt sich nur ob ich die Bücherei finde!", antworte ich. Und nehme mir ebenfalls von dem Nudelauflauf.  
„Ich könnte sie dir zeigen!", ertönt auf einmal eine Stimme rechts neben mir und mein Kopf fährt herum. Ich habe das Gefühl mein Herz bleibt für einen kurzen Moment stehen als ich in das schönste Gesicht blicke das ich je gesehen habe. Graue Augen, ein perfekter Mund, eine perfekte Nase und schwarze Haare die dem Jungen mir gegenüber lässig ins Gesicht fallen. Er setzt sich grinsend neben mich.  
Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll, mein Kopf fühlt sich irgendwie komplett leer an. Zum Glück gibt es ja noch Kat die für mich Antwortet. „Wer bist du überhaupt?"  
Ich sehe ihn erwartungsvoll an und bemerke gar nicht dass sich noch drei weitere Jungen mit ihm zusammen zu uns gesellt haben. Zeno und Merlin habe ich auch schon total vergessen.  
„Sirius Black!", antwortet er grinsend und greift sich ein Glas.  
Mir stockt abermals der Athem. DAS IST SIRIUS BLACK! DER RUMTREIBER DEN ICH MIR IMMER SO TOLL VORGESTELLT HABE UND DER IN WAHRHEIT NOCH TAUSENDMAL BESSER AUSSIEHT!  
Ich fühle mich als würde mein Mund offen stehen aber ich weiß,dass das nicht der Fall ist. Ich mein aber nur mal: WAAAAH! Ich sehe Sirius Black! Ganz in echt!  
Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll und bin still, auch Kat scheint es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben.  
Moment mal, Lily ist doch in der selben Klasse wie James, Sirius ist in der selben wie James und da ich in der selben wie Lily bin ist Sirius auch in der selben wie ich und Merlin müsste bei den Rumtreibern im Schlafsaal sein. Genial.  
Sirius kümmert sich gar nicht mehr um Kat und mich sondern beginnt Merlin und Zeno Quidditch zu erklären. Ich glaube die zwei wissen was Quidditch ist aber irgendwie scheinen Sirius und der Junge neben ihm,der eifrig mit erklärt,begeisterte Quidditchfans zu sein.  
Der Junge neben Sirius sieht ebenfalls umwerfend aus, hat auch schwarze Haare, jedoch ziemlich verstrubbelte und haselnussbraune Augen. Woher jetzt auf einmal mein Interesse an Augenfarben kommt weis ich nicht, vermutlich daher,dass ich bestätigt sehen will dass die Person die neben Kat und Sirius gegenüber sitzt und so eifrig über Quidditch redet tatsächlich JAMES POTTER ist.  
Neben James sitzt ein kleiner,dicklicher, pickliger,Junge mit mausgrauen Haaren. Peter Pettigrew wie ich vermute und neben Sirius sitzt Remus.  
Da Merlin neben mir und Zeno neben Kat sitzt und die Jungs sich unterhalten ist es Kat und mir unmöglich noch weiter ein Gespräch zu führen und so essen wir schweigend unseren Auflauf während die Jungen (und Sirius!) über Quidditch diskutieren.


	4. Chapter 4 - Damals Lesen, heute echt

Kapitel 04  
Den restlichen Sonntag verbringen Kat, Daisy, Lily, Alice und ich im Gemeinschaftsraum und reden. Kat und ich erzählen ein bisschen aus der Zukunft, wobei wir beide möglichst vermeiden zu erwähnen dass wir schon Geschichten, zumindest über Lily und Alice, gelesen haben. Denn Alice Fortescue ist wohl die spätere Longbottom wie mir klar wird, bloß dass kein Frank Longbottom in der fünften Klasse ist.  
Naja egal, am nächsten Tag wache ich morgens um 6 Uhr auf, da Lily durch den Schlafsaal geht und alle aufweckt. Anscheinend ist sie sowas wie der private Wecker von allen.  
Ich muss ein wenig grinsen bei dem Gedanken,dass heute der erste richtige Schultag auf Hogwarts für mich beginnt. Ich freue mich schon richtig! Ich habe immer gesagt: „Wäre ich auf Hogwarts,würde mir Unterricht Spaß machen", mal sehen ob es stimmt!  
Ich springe also ziemlich munter auf, gehe Duschen, lasse Lily meine Haare mit ihrem Zauberstab trocknen und mache mich auch sonst fertig für den Tag (Wimperntusche, Schuluniform und meine Tasche (die mir Lily gegeben hat) nehmen).  
Das gesamte Frühstück über grinse ich alle an,was Alice irgendwann dazu bringt genervt aufzuspringen und davon zu rennen, mit der Begründung sie habe ihre Tasche vergessen die sie mit sich trug. Sinnlos irgendwie.  
Naja, jedenfalls ist Kat ähnlich gut gelaunt wie ich. Sie sitzt da und strahlt auch alle an und Daisy und Lily wirken irgendwie so als hielten sie uns für leicht verrückt.  
Da Lily und Daisy uns anscheinend schnell loswerden wollen schicken sie Kat dann zu einer Viertklässlerin und schleppen mich mit zu dem ersten Unterricht. Verwandlung. McGonnagal war beim Essen gekommen und hatte die Stundenpläne ausgeteilt und Kat und mich ebenfalls mit komischem Blick angesehen, was haben die heute denn nur alle?  
Vor dem Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung müssen wir warten.  
„Na toll, sind mal wieder zu früh!", murrt Daisy und setzt sich an die Wand gelehnt auf den Boden, von Alice fehlt noch immer jede Spur. Na hoffentlich kommt sie noch auf den Gedanken ihre Tasche auf ihrer Schulter zu suchen. Ich setze mich neben Daisy und Lily hüpft ungeduldig von einem Bein auf das Andere. „Dieses Jahr ist ZAG-Jahr und Lily kann's kaum erwarten das erste Wissen aufzusaugen." flüstert Daisy mir verschwörerisch zu. Ich kichere leise und Lily schaut uns böse an.  
„Was?", fragt Daisy unschuldig.  
„Niiiiiiichts...", antwortet Lily gedehnt und dreht sich um.  
Mittlerweile kommen immer mehr Schüler und gesellen sich zu uns vor den Klassenraum.  
„Na, Evans. Wie sieht's aus, gehst du dieses Jahr mit mir aus?", höre ich da auch schon die Stimme von James und wo James ist, ist Sirius auch nicht weit.  
„Vergiss es Potter.", faucht Lily also James an. War ja klar.  
„Wieso sollte ich?", antwortete James grinsend. Ich kann Lily ja irgendwie verstehen, dieser Junge würde mich auch aufregen, da er aber Lily nervt und nicht mich, sehe ich nur grinsend zu.  
„Weil ich in hundert Jahren nicht mit dir ausgehen würde.", antwortet Lily ihm und ihre Augen funkeln gefährlich. An James Stelle hätte ich jetzt vor Lily Angst, aber er lässt nicht locker.  
„Keine Angst, ich kann warten."  
„Ich will aber nicht, dass du wartest."  
„Dann geh jetzt mit mir aus."  
„Vergiss es."  
In echt zu erleben, wie die beiden sich zanken ist einfach nur genial. Alle Schüler, die bereits da sind, stehen in einem Kreis um sie herum. Sirius, Remus und Peter schauen ihnen belustigt zu. James grinst sowieso, genau wie Merlin, der anscheinend mit den Rumtreibern gekommen ist. Als ich dann auch noch die ernsten Gesichter von Daisy und Lily sehe und auch das von Alice, die mittlerweile da ist, ist es um mich geschehen. Ich breche in heftiges Lachen aus, was die Aufmerksamkeit aller jetzt auf mich lenkt.  
„Was ist so lustig?", faucht Lily böse. Zur Antwort lache ich nur. Ich habe gerade einen extremen Lachanfall. Ich meine wie oft sieht man schon JAMES POTTER und LILY EVANS die sich streiten? Genau, normalerweise nie.  
„N-nichts.", antworte ich kichernd und zum Glück kommt in dem Moment Professor McGonnagal und wir dürfen ins Klassenzimmer. Ich gehe noch immer kichernd Lily, Alice und Daisy hinterher und setzte mich neben Daisy in die zweite Reihe, direkt hinter Lily und Alice. Direkt hinter uns sitzen James und Sirius, daneben Merlin und Remus. Auf der anderen Seite Peter und ein leerer Platz. Den Krawatten nach zu urteilen, die die Schüler hier tragen, haben wir Verwandlung zusammen mit den Ravenclaws.  
„Willkommen in einem weiteren Schuljahr. Dieses Jahr ist ZAG-Jahr und ich bin mir sicher, das alle von Ihnen mit ernsthafter Praxis, Übung und Studium die Prüfung schaffen werden. Wir beginnen heute mit Verschwindezaubern, diese sind zwar leichter als Beschwörungszauber, die zu UTZ Niveau gehören, jedoch mit die schwerste Magie, die in den ZAG-Prüfungen gefragt ist."  
McGonnagal teilt Streichhölzer aus, die wir verschwinden lassen sollen. Naja Merlin und ich sollen sie in Nadeln verwandeln, da verschwinden noch zu schwer wäre. Der Unterricht macht mir hier tatsächlich mehr Spaß.  
„Miss Zipf, Mister Van der Field." spricht uns McGonnagal nach dem Unterricht an.  
„Sie kommen bitte immer Montags nach dem Abendessen hier her, damit sie Nachhilfe bekommen können.". Ich nicke und gehe dann mit Daisy, Alice und Lily zum nächsten Unterricht. Zaubertränke bei Professor Slughorn mit den Slytherins. Ist Bellatrix im selben Jahr wie die Rumtreiber? Wäre cool, dann würde ich sie endlich mal sehen. Als wir bei dem Klassenraum in den Kerkern ankommen, stehen schon eine Menge Slytherins vor der Tür. Ich schau mir die Schüler an, ob vielleicht jemand wilde schwarze Locken hat und tatsächlich kann ich ein schlakes Mädchen mit großen braunen Augen und dunkelbraunen fast schwarzen wilden Locken sehen. Bestimmt Belatrix! Denke ich begeistert. Das Mädchen steht herrisch ganz vorne an der Tür, wird jedoch sichtlich von den Anderen gemieden.  
Gerade als die Rumtreiber in Begleitung von Merlin ankommen (und Lily sich schon demonstrativ von James weg gedreht hat),geht die Tür des Klassenraums auf und Professor Slughorn bittet uns herein. Es gibt dreier Tische und so sitzen Lily, Alice und Daisy schnell beisammen. Ebenso wie die anderen drei Gryffindor Mädchen. James, Sirius und Remus nehmen zusammen Platz. Peter setzt sich mit zwei anderen Gryffindor Jungs an einen Tisch und auch die Slytherins verteilen sich schnell an die anderen Tische. Wenn auch die Slytherins wesentlich unruhiger als die Gryffindors sind.  
„Oh ich bin die großartige Sparks! Nur mir gebührt der Platz neben Snape." keift Bellatrix hochnäsig, als sie von einem Mädchen mit glatten, schwarzen Haaren von ihrem Platz neben einem blassem Jungen mit Harkennase und langen,fettigen Haaren vertrieben wird. Ich tippe mal der Junge ist Severus Snape und Plätze neben ihm nur durch sein Brautalent so beliebt. Das Mädchen mit den Locken setzt sich jetzt allein an einen Tisch und schon sitzen alle bis auf Merlin und ich.  
„Setzen sie sich doch zu Miss Black an den Tisch.", sagt Slughorn zu uns und deutet auf die Plätze bei der Schwarzhaarigen. Also ist es Bella! Yeeeeeeeaaaaaahhyy!  
„Ach und holen sie sich vorher doch noch ein Buch.", fügt er noch hinzu und deutet auf den Schrank hinten rechts in der Ecke. Merlin und ich holen uns je ein Buch, während der dickliche Professor über die ZAGs redet. Wir setzen uns zu Bellatrix an den Tisch. Ich lächele sie unsicher an, während sie mich feindselig anfunkelt.  
„Ich weiß was ihr seit." zischt sie uns böse zu. Was meint sie?  
„Aaaaaaah." sagt Merlin leise und leicht sarkastisch.  
„Ihr seit Schlammblüter.", spuckte sie uns das letzte Wort entgegen. Ich schaue sie leicht geplättet an. Was soll ich den jetzt bitte sagen? Zum Glück kommt in diesem Moment Professor Slughorn zu uns.  
„Miss Black, Miss Zipf, Mr Van der Field. Ich denke sie brauen erstmal einen Trank gegen Furunkel, sie finden ihn auf Seite 22 ihres Buches!", sagt er zu uns. Ein Blick auf die Tafel verrät mir,dass die Anderen sich an einer Abschwellösung probieren.  
Ich nicke und schlage die Seite des Buches auf. 4 Wellhornschnecken, 2 Stachelschweinstacheln und 6 Giftzähne von Schlangen werden benötigt.  
„Na schön, holt die Zutaten!", faucht Bellatrix, Merlin und mich an.  
„Aber, aber! Ein bisschen freundlicher Miss Black!", weist Slughorn Bellatrix auch schon zurecht und geht weiter zu dem Tisch wo Snape und diese Sparks sitzen.  
„Blablablaaaaa!", macht Bellatrix und schaut dem Professor verächtlich hinterher. Ich grinse und ein Lachen kann ich mir nur schwer verkneifen.  
„Und jetzt holt die Zutaten!", schnauzt sie wieder Merlin und mich an. Ich verdrehe die Augen. In dem Buch sind Zeichnungen der Zutaten abgebildet, so ist es kein Problem für mich die Richtigen zu finden.  
Als ich zum Tisch zurückkomme ist Bellatrix grade dabei Merlin anzufahren. „Was sucht ihr Schlammblüter eigentlich hier? He? Antworte!", sie sieht aus als ob sie gleich ihren Zauberstab zücken würde und lässt Merlin auch keine Zeit zum antworten, der schaut sie leicht irritiert an. Bella keift immernoch irgendwas von wegen „Antworte jetzt,oder du wirst es bereuen!"  
Ich lege die Zutaten auf den Tisch und auf einmal hält Bella inne in ihrem Redeschwall und sieht mich böse an.  
„Was?", frage ich und grinse leicht. „Schlammblut!", flüstert sie mir langsam zu und da ist es zum zweiten Mal heute um mich geschehen und ich breche in lautes Lachen aus.  
Diese Situation ist so... grotesk (Was für´n Wort...), Bellatrix, eine reinblütige Hexe,die eigentlich der Fantasie von J. K. Rowling entsprungen ist,nennt mich, Zilly Zipf, eigentlich ein Muggel, Schlammblut. Sachen gibt's!

Nach Zaubertränke ist Zauberkunst,wo Merlin und ich versuchen unsere Federn fliegen zu lassen, Merlin hat da wesentlich mehr Talent als ich. Der nächste Unterricht ist ein Wahlfach, ich nehme Arithmantik,da das so ähnlich ist wie Mathe, aus diesem Grund nimmt Merlin es nicht sondern geht lieber zu Wahrsagen.  
Arithmantik ist endlich mal ein Fach in dem ich auch ein bisschen was weiß und gut bin. Wo ich nicht das Gefühl habe eine komplette Niete zu sein. Zwar unterscheidet sich Arithmantik in einigen wichtigen Dingen von dem normalen Rechnen, also dem der Muggel. Angefangen bei der Tatsache dass es insgesammt 36 Ziffern gibt und nicht nur 10 was natürlich alles ein bisschen schwieriger macht,bis hin zu der Tatsache,dass man eben nicht versucht einfach irgendwelche Textaufgaben (Von wegen Hans hat sieben Äppfel. Berechne das Volumen der Sonne) sondern viel mehr Vorhersagen zu berechnen. Man versucht,Formeln aufzustellen mit deren Hilfe man das Alter oder andere Dinge von Menschen, Tieren und Gegenständen bestimmen kann, die Zeit wie lange etwas noch lebt oder existiert. Außerdem braucht man Arithmantik um Zaubersprüche zu erfinden.  
Die Wahlfächer haben alle Häuser gemischt,da es meistens sowieso nur so viele gewählt haben,dass ein Kurs damit voll wird.  
Der erste Schultag ist also alles in allem ziemlich Interessant. Lediglich Geschichte der Zauberei ist nicht so meins. Wir haben dieses Fach auch mit den Slytherins gemeinsam und ich muss neben Bellatrix sitzen,da sich Daisy einen Spaß daraus gemacht hat,sich neben Merlin zu setzen. Naja, eigentlich störts mich auch nicht neben Bellatrix sitzen zu müssen aber... Meine Güte kann dieses Mädchen nerven.  
Den kompletten Unterricht versuche ich mich auf Professor Binns, diesen Geist, zu konzentrieren doch es schlägt fehl. Bellatrix neben mir zischt mir im Minutentakt „Schlammblut!" zu und alle fünf Minuten schiebt sie mir einen Zettel zu auf dem dasselbe steht. Ja sie übertreibt! Und nicht nur ein bisschen. Am Ende der Stunde ist meine Geduld irgendwo im Keller und ich fauche sie genervt an: „Halt endlich deine Fresse du nerviges Reinblut!", danach war sie erstmal still... aber auch nur zwei Sekunden, dann hat sie angefangen auf mir rumzuhacken, wie ich nur SO mit IHR sprechen könnte und dass das sonst keiner wagt.. hm, schwer vorstellbar! Wenn sie hinterher SO ein Theater macht.


	5. Chapter 5 - Mr Barribole

Kapitel 05 ~ Mr. Barribole

Die Zeit in Hogwarts vergeht erstaunlich schnell und ehe ich mich versehe ist eine Woche vergangen. Es ist der 7. September, Freitags und Daisy, Alice, Lily und ich sind grade auf dem Weg von den Gewächshäusern zum Schloss. Ich habe jeden Abend mit den Anderen Nachhilfe, es ist die einzige Zeit wo ich Zemia und Stella noch sehe. Da sie in Slytherin sind habe ich wirklich wenig mit ihnen zu tun, aber ich glaube sie sind recht glücklich. Zemia hat mir gestern Abend erzählt dass sie sich mit Narzissa angefreundet haben, Narzissa Black! Ich meine HALLO!? Das ist DRACO MALFOYS MUTTER! Und Draco ist der Sirius in Harrys Zeit,wie ich immer zu sagen pflege.  
Bellatrix ist leider immer noch genauso unfreundlich zu mir wie am ersten Schultag. Die Sitzordnung hat sich nicht geändert. Eigentlich bockt es mich nicht,dass sie mich Schlammblut nennt, aber ich will ja irgendwie versuchen meinen Spruch zu bewahrheiten und da muss Bellatrix eben meine ABF werden. *Grins*  
Irgendwie fällt mir grade auf,dass ich meine Eltern fast gar nicht vermisse. Mein Kopf scheint noch nicht gecheckt zu haben,dass ich hier jetzt ernsthaft 7 Jahre bleiben muss und hier praktisch erwachsen werde. Klar, wenn ich wieder Heim komme sehe ich wieder aus wie 15, fast 16 aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher dass ich mich dann nicht so fühlen werde, ich habe dann 7 Jahre länger gelebt. Geistig bin ich dann also schon 22 oder so. Krass.  
„Was los,Süße? Du wirkst so nachdenklich?", reißen mich Daisys Worte aus meinen Gedanken. Daisy nennt irgendwie jeden „Süße", errinert mich voll an Haymitch aus Panem, der nennt Katniss doch auch die ganze Zeit so.  
„Nichts!", antworte ich schnell und grinse Daisy an. Daisy, Lily und Alice sind mir echt ans Herz gewachsen, wo hingegen Kat sich nur ständig über die Leute in ihrer Klasse beschwert. Naja, ich kenns ja, meine Klasse in der Gegenwart, oder Zukunft oder wie auch immer... ich einige mich jetzt darauf das „Zuhause" zu nennen, gut. Also meine Klasse Zuhause ist ja auch nicht grade die tollste. Mal abgesehen von Leyla und Merlin sind die alle... speziel. Ach was solls, das hier lesen die eh in hundert Jahren nicht! Sie können mich alle nicht leiden tun aber so als würden sie es... also ich finde es richtig schrecklich! Und nur mal so: Ich kann die auch nicht mehr leiden.  
Daisy schaut mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, sagt aber nichts mehr. Stattdessen wendet sie sich lieber an Lily und Alice,die Lautstark darüber diskutieren was sie nächstes Hogsmeade-Wochenende machen wollen. Ich werde wohl im Schloss bleiben während Lily sich mit Snape trifft und Alice und Daisy Shoppen gehen. Halleluja wird das lustig.  
Wir gehen weiter und ich höre den anderen schweigend zu. „Und meine Federn sind alle kaputt! Ich brauche dringend neue!", erzählt Lily grade. Alice nickt. „Ich bring dir welche mit wenn du dich mit Sev triffst!", neckt sie ihre Freundin. „Hey!", sagt Lily und haut sie gespielt böse. „Und du bist dir sicher dass da nichts zwischen euch läuft?", fragt auch Daisy neugierig. „Neeeein! Wir sind nur befreundet!", erklärt Lily energisch.  
Tja, Lily ist nur befreundet, Sev liebt sie aber... ach ist das langweilig wenn man das alles schon weiß *grins*  
In der Eingangshalle verabschiede ich mich von den dreien,die zu alte Runen müssen was im Erdgeschoss stattfindet, ich habe Muggelkunde im vierten Stock.  
Muggelkunde habe ich nur gewählt weil ich da ein bisschen besser bin als in den anderen Fächern wie Zauberkunst oder Verwandlung und weil Sirius es gewählt hat. Auch wenn ich bisher nicht wirklich viel mit Sirius zu tun hatte. Naja, er hat mir am Mittwoch den Weg zum Klassenraum gezeigt, zusammen mit James, als ich das erste Mal Muggelkunde hatte.  
Ich laufe jetzt die Marmorttreppe hoch und befinde mich dann im Treppenhaus, meinem Feind. Okay, konzentrier dich Zilly! Denk an was anderes und nicht die Höhe, nicht die Höhe... rede ich mir in Gedanken gut zu und erklimme langsam die Treppen.  
Etwa auf halber Höhe werde ich durch eine laute Stimme die meinen Namen ruft aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.  
„Zilly!", ich bleibe erschrocken stehen, drehe mich um und rufe laut: „Waaaah!", mir gegenüber steht Sirius der mich belustigt ansieht. „Oh Gott hast du mich erschreckt!", sage ich und greife mir ans Herz. Man ist das peinlich jetzt!  
Sirius grinst mich an als wüsste er wie toll ich ihn finde. Denn ihn so live zu sehen hat mein schwärmen für ihn nicht im mindesten gemindert... eher im Gegenteil! Aber Sirius ist eben einfach... Atemberaubend!  
Jetzt lacht Sirius nur ungläubig. Pf! Ja,er sieht hammer aus, aber manchmal ist er ziemlich dreist! Man lacht doch niemanden aus der sich erschreckt hat.  
„Hey! Wirklich! Ich hab Höhenangst und...", beginne ich mich zu rechtfertigen als ich von Sirius unterbrochen werde.  
„Schon gut, ich wills nicht hören!", grinst er. DREIST! Aber er sieht dabei einfach noch so MEGA gut aus, mit seinen schwarzen glatten Haaren die ihm lässig ins Gesicht fallen und zum Teil seine grauen Augen verdecken. Awwwwww! Er sieht so mega toll aus! Okay stopp! Aufhören ihn anzustarren und stattdessen was schlagfertiges Antworten... ehmmm...  
„Na und?", ich verschränke trotzig meine Arme vor der Brust. Soviel zum Thema schlagfertig. Aber zu meiner Verteidigung muss ich sagen,wir befinden uns immer noch in einer ziemlichen Höhe!  
Sirius lacht wieder nur. Diesmal schweige ich eisern und versuche ihn herausfordernd anzusehen. Ich vermute aber mal,dass ich ihn eher anstarre,da ich gleichzeitig versuche mir jedes Detail von ihm zu merken, könnte ja sein, dass das doch alles nur ein Traum ist und ich gleich aufwache.  
„Wir müssen zum Unterricht!", meint er schließlich und läuft an mir vorbei. SUPER! Was hat es ihm jetzt gebracht mich zu erschrecken?  
Ich behalte meine Gedanken jedoch für mich und laufe ihm einfach hinter ihm die Treppen hoch. Es fällt mir deutlich einfacher mich in seiner Anwesenheit nicht auf die Höhe zu konzentrieren, viel lieber starre ich seinen Hinterkopf an. *grins*  
Im vierten Stock angekommen,bleibt Sirius plötzlich stehen und nur die Tatsache dass ich ihn die ganze Zeit angestarrt habe rettet mich davor in ihn reinzulaufen... manno! Ich hätte ja nichts dagegen!  
„Was ist?", frage ich ihn erschrocken. Er grinst mich an. Man dieses Grinsen, Hammer!  
„Och, ich wollt nur mal wissen ob du vielleicht für James sein Date mit Evans klar machen kannst!", sagt er betont lässig. AHA! Daher weht der Wind! Na,da wollen wir doch mal sehen ob ich nicht mit meinem Insiderwissen über diese Zeit punkten kann!  
„Wenn er in der siebten Klasse ist,geht sie mit ihm aus, so lange muss er sich wohl noch gedulden!", grinse diesmal ich ihn an.  
Sirius zieht eine seiner schön geschwungenen Augenbrauen hoch, es ist deutlich zu sehen dass er mir nicht glaubt, tjoa, Pech gehabt. Dann eben nicht!  
Ich zucke mit den Schultern. Eigentlich will ich jetzt weiter gehen weil der Unterricht gleich anfängt aber Sirius ist wirklich selten ohne James anzutreffen und so bleibe ich lieber bei ihm und starre ihn dumm an.  
Was er zum Glück nicht wirklich wahr nimmt.  
„Wir sollten wohl mal zum Unterricht gehen!", meint Sirius und zerwuschelt sich ganz James-like die Haare.  
„Hmmmm, ja!", grinse ich denn der Unterricht hat mit Sicherheit schon begonnen.  
Wir setzen uns in Bewegung und laufen langsam zu dem Klassenraum.  
„Ich habe keine Lust auf Professor Barribole!", jammert Sirius, ich kann ihm da nur zustimmen. Professor Barribole, unser Lehrer für Muggelkunde, ist groß, dick und nuschelt. Im Unterricht scheint er es generell zu lieben viel zu reden, jedenfalls hat er Mittwoch diesen Eindruck auf mich gemacht.  
„Der nuschelt so!", jammer ich also mit.  
„Und viel!"  
„Und er ist so dick!"  
„Und stinkt!"  
„Und er ist eklig!", finden Sirius und ich gemeinsam alles negative an unserem Professor. Jetzt habe gar keine Lust mehr auf Muggelkunde.  
Wir kommen schließlich vor unserem Klassenraum an, die Tür ist geschlossen und keiner wartet mehr davor.  
Sirius öffnet die Tür und wir schlüpfen in den Klassenraum. Alle Augen richten sich augenblicklich auf uns.  
„Mr Black! Miss Zipf!", fängt Mr Barribole an „Sie sind zu spät!"  
„Ja, wir wurden aufgehalten!", sagt Sirius und sieht den Professor ernst an.  
„Von was wenn ich fragen darf?", fragt der Professor, ja ich wüsste auch gerne von was wir aufgehalten wurden.  
„Vom Treppenhaus!", sagt Sirius ernst und die Klasse lacht. „Nein wirklich! Fragen sie doch Zilly, sie hat eine panische Angst vor Treppenhäusern!", natürlich ist es mittlerweile bekannt dass ich Höhenangst habe, aber doch nicht TREPPENHAUS ANGST!  
„Genau genommen habe ich ja vor der Höhe Angst", korrigiere ich Sirius. Und aufgehalten wurden wir ja auch nicht wirklich... Vollende ich meinen Satz in Gedanken. Mr Barribole nickt.  
„Gut, dann setzen sie sich jetzt bitte und kommen Samstag Morgen um 10 zu mir in mein Büro, Nachsitzen!", erklärt er uns und dann setzen Sirius und ich uns. Er sich neben James und ich mich eine Reihe weiter hinten neben Claire Madison, eine Ravenclaw. Sie schaut mich irgendwie böse an, komisch, am Mittwoch war sie noch total nett...  
Ich schaue irritiert zurück aber sage nichts. Schließlich will ich den Unterricht nicht noch mehr stören. Beim Mittagessen erfahre ich wieso mich Claire so böse angesehen hat. Übrigens haben das auch noch ungefähr 20 andere Mädchen getan, Lily, Alice und Daisy jedoch nicht.  
„Lass deine dreckigen Pfoten von Sirius,du Schlampe!", schimpft Vanessa auf mich ein als ich grade am Essen bin. Zu meiner Verteidigung: Ich habe mir meine Hände erst vor 10 Minuten gewaschen als ich auf Toilette war und eine Schlampe bin ich garantiert nicht da ich noch nie einen Freund hatte, also was meint sie?  
„Was meinst du?", frage ich sie also.  
„Das weist du ganz genau!", faucht sie und stolziert davon,zu Serafina und Susanne.  
Ich sehe Lily, Daisy, Alice und Kat die mir gegenüber sitzen ratlos an. Daisy verdreht die Augen.  
„Mittlerweile weiß die ganze Schule davon dass du und Black GEMEINSAM zu spät zu Muggelkunde kamt, und der liebe Mr. Black hat seine Gründe fürs zu spät kommen und die sind meistens Knutschen oder Sex!", erklärt sie mir sachlich und ich verstehe. Die ganzen Weiber sind eifersüchtig,weil sie denken es liefe was zwischen Sirius und mir! Na,schön wärs.  
Ich ersteche meine Kartoffel mit meiner Gabel und sage: „Wir sind nur langsam gelaufen!", ich glaube zwar nicht daran,dass sie mir glauben, aber ein Versuch ist es wert.  
Kat kichert und Lily wirft mir skeptische Blicke zu, Alice schaut besorgt und Daisy grinst mich verschwörerisch an. HALLO? Die glauben mir nicht! Okay, was hatte ich erwartet?  
„Echt!", sage ich und muss lachen,weil sie mich alle so ansehen als wüssten sie die Wahrheit besser. Das ist so typisch für mich, da glaubts mir erst recht keiner mehr,dass ich die Wahrheit sage, aber in so Situationen muss ich eben immer lachen!  
„Mhmh klaaaar!", sagt Kat sarkastisch. Man, nur weil sie von meinem Motto weiß und Sirius (besser gesagt Rumtreiber) FFs gelesen hat!  
„Pass auf worauf du dich da einlässt Zilly, Blackhat es noch nie ernst gemeint!", erklärt mir Lily sachlich und ich breche in noch heftigeres Lachen aus. Ich meine, ich bekomme hier grade von LILY EVANS gesagt,dass SIRIUS BLACK es nie ernst meint und bin selber der größte Fan von diesen Personen. Wie verrückt kann es eigentlich noch werden?  
„Aber gut sieht er aus!", sagt Daisy daraufhin,was meinen Lachanfall nur noch verstärkt. Mensch bin ich heute verrückt... wie eigentlich immer.  
Alice sieht mich weiterhin besorgt an und fragt dann zaghaft: „Alles okay?", ich nicke und kicher weiter, Kat lacht nun ebenfalls.  
„Was gibt's zu lachen?", höre ich da auf einmal Merlins Stimme und er und Zeno setzen sich zu uns.  
Ich schüttel den Kopf und kriege mich langsam wieder ein.  
„Okaaay!", sagt Zeno skeptisch. Kat kichert weiter.  
„Is nicht so wichtig!", verspreche ich ihnen und die anderen Mädchen nicken zustimmend. Wir halten eben immer zusammen.  
So essen wir dann noch normal (abgesehen davon dass noch zwei weitere Mädchen die ich nicht mal kenne kommen und mich als Hure schimpfen) und machen uns danach wieder auf den Weg zum Unterricht.


	6. Chapter 6 - Haarige Angelegenheiten

So, also ich habe rausgefunden wie ich hier so ein tolles Vorwort schrieben kann wenn das Kapitel schon hochgeladen ist...diese Siete ist verwirrend :)  
Nun gut, zuerst gilt mein Danke Serpente007, die mir ein Kommentar geschrieben hat :D Das hat mich RIESIG gefreut ;)  
Dann damit auch die andern (nicht existierenden) leser bescheid wissen: ich werde jeden 2. Tag ein Kapitel posten in nächster Zeit da diese FF bereits Fertig gestellt ist, bzw der zweite Teil angefangen, wie ich bestimmt schon erwähnt habe veröffentliche ich diese Fanfiction der Zeit auf drei Weiteren Seiten ebenfalls, also insgesammt auf vier seiten :)

So, dann könnt ihr euch auf die nächsten Kapitel freuen, und es werden viele :D Ich werde das Vorwort wahrscheinlich weglassen in Zukunft... nur das hier musste mal gesagt werden :))

LG Zilly

**Kapitel 06 ~ Haarige Angelegenheiten**

„Zilly?", erschrocken fahre ich herum,als ich meinen Namen höre. Ich sitze grade mit Alice, Lily, Daisy und Kat beim Frühstück.  
Serafina hat mich gerufen. Sie und Vanessa kommen grade auf uns zu. „Was ist?", frage ich sie. Mal nebenbei erwähnt,die beiden und Susanne erinnern mich ziemlich an drei Mädchen aus meiner Klasse,deren Namen ich jetzt nicht nennen möchte...  
„Wir wollten mal hören,wie es dir jetzt geht!", flöten sie süßlich. SCHLEIMERINNEN! Schreit alles in mir. Mir ist es auch schon die ganze letzte Woche aufgefallen, sie schleimen sich echt bei jedem Lehrer ein (vielleicht ist grade das die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihnen und den gewissen drei Mädchen), selbst Samstags stehen sie schon um 8 Uhr in der Halle. Ja, wir auch, aber ich habe auch in zwei Stunden Nachsitzen und will vorher noch mit Zemia reden. Hoffentlich steht sie früh genug auf...  
„Gut, solange ich euch nicht sehe zumindest!", entscheide ich mich gleich zu , dass ich die drei (oder zwei die grade hier sind) nicht leiden kann. Die drei aus meiner alten Klasse... naja zu denen musste ich lieb sein, irgendwie käme es sonst komisch... Na,egal!  
Serafina und Vanessa schauen mich leicht böse an. Daisy kichert leise und Kat will allem Anschein nach etwas sagen,doch Lily flüstert ihr etwas zu. In diesem Moment passieren ziemlich viele Sachen. Ich sehe wie Serafina und Vanessa triumphierend zu grinsen beginnen, Alice Augen sich vor Schreck weiten und wie sich eiskaltes Wasser über meinem Kopf ergiest. Ich habe das Gefühl,dass er fast einfriert.  
„Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!", kreische ich und springe auf, gleichzeitig registriere ich, dass die Rumtreibermit Zeno und Merlin die Halle betreten haben.  
In der gesammten Halle bricht lautes Lachen los, lediglich Alice und Lily lachen Kat lacht! Naja,so ist sie halt, ich hätte auch gelacht wenn sie mit Wasser überschüttet würde.  
Und genau das tue ich jetzt auch. Ich fange lauthals an zu kichern. Lily und Alice sehen mich verwundert an und Serafina und Vanessa hören auf zu lachen und funkeln mich böse an.  
„Lach nicht!", zischt Serafina.  
„Wieso?", kichere ich gut gelaunt. Keine Ahnung warum ich jetzt so lache.  
Ich erhalte keine Antwort von ihr,denn in dem Moment kommen die Rumtreiber zu uns.  
„Morgendliche Dusche genommen?", fragt Sirius grinsend. Ich kicher nur hilflos.  
„Die drei Tussen haben das veranstaltet,weil sie auf Zilly eifersüchtig sind, wegen dir,Black!", erklärt Lily Sirius und funkelt ihn dabei ganz schön böse an. Sirius sieht mich verwirrt an und ich zucke hilflos und immer noch kichernd mit den Schultern. Soll einer sagen dass ich verrückt bin, ich stimme ihm zu!  
„Okay, und wieso sind sie eifersüchtig?", fragt Sirius dann doch leicht verwirrt.  
„Sie denken irgendwas liefe zwischen uns,weil wir gestern zu spät zu Muggelkunde kamen!", habe ich meine Stimme wiedergefunden und schaue Serafina und Vanessa amüsiert an. Das sie eigentlich die sein sollten die sich amüsieren, weil ich nass bin,vergesse ich dabei völlig.  
Sirius grinst mich verschwörerisch an. OMG ist das Grinsen toll! Aber was will er damit bezwecken?  
„Wir könnten ihnen ja mal einen richtigen Grund geben,eifersüchtig zu sein!", meint er anzünglich und jetzt check ichs! Er.. .Oh mein Gott, NEIN!  
Panisch schütettle ich den Kopf und komme mir auf einmal weniger selbstsicher vor. Wenn ich Recht habe,hat er vor mich hier zu küssen,nur damit die Tussen echt eifersüchtig sind? Nich weil er MICH küssen mag? NEIN! Oder doch? Ich mein, er ist SIRIUS BLACK!  
Sirius grinst mich bloß an und er geht weiter am Gryffindortisch entlang, James folgt ihm und flüstert ihm irgendwas im gehen zu,was beide lachen lässt.  
„Ehm, ich würd mir mal die Haare trocknen!", sagt Remus und deutet auf seinen Kopf bevor er James und Sirius ebenfalls grinsend folgt. Peter trottet ihnen ganz hinterher.  
„Ja, ich geh mal in Schlafsaal Haare trocknen!", grinse ich die restlichen verbliebenen an.  
Vanessa und Serafina schnauben und drehen sich um,um zu gehen. Susanne folgt ihnen. MOMENT! Wo war Susanne?  
„Wo kommt die denn jetzt her?", frage ich und starre sie an,wie sie davon stolziert.  
„Die hat dir das Wasser übern Kopf geschüttet!", erklärt Alice. Ich nicke. „Achso! Kommt jemand mit hoch?"  
Ich sehe die andern hoffnungsvoll an, denn ein bisschen sauer bin ich jetzt schon. Was solls,ich bin mega sauer auf die Zicken! Nachdem ich meinen Lachanfall überwunden habe und sie nicht merken wie sauer ich bin,darf ich das wohl!  
Kat nickt,aber alle andern schütteln den Kopf. Wir machen uns also auf den Weg nach oben,während Zeno, Merlin, Lily, Alice und Daisy anfangen über irgendwas zu reden.  
„Ich sag dir,wenn ich diese Zicken in die Finger kriege,töte ich sie!", ereifere ich mich ziemlich sauer.  
„Die können dir doch nicht einfach Wasser übern Kopf schütten!", sagt Kat entrüstet.  
„Eiskaltes Wasser!", korrigiere ich sie.  
Ein gutes hat es,das Kat und ich so über die drei Tussen herziehen, ich bemerke nicht wie wir durchs Treppenhaus kommen und als wir schon oben sind sage ich verwundert: „Moment, da war grad des Treppenhaus!" und dann lachen wir.  
Wir kriegen uns erst wieder ein,als wir vor der fetten Dame ankommen und ihr dass Passwort sagen.  
Zum Glück sind die Zicken nicht im Schlafsaal und ich kann in Ruhe heiß Duschen.  
Als ich aus der Dusche komme und mich, in ein trockenes Handtuch gewickelt, im Spiegel betrachte muss ich jedoch erneut schreien.  
„Aaaaaaaaaargh! Diese Schlampen!", kreische ich den ganzen Schalfsaal zusammen und denke nicht daran,dass in den Räumen nebenan vielleicht noch Mädchen schlafen.  
„Was ist... „, kommt Kat rein und fängt dann lauthals an zu lachen.  
„Deine Haare sind ja grün!", lacht sie. Ja, grün! Aber nicht einfach GRÜN,sondern POPELGRÜN! Wenn sie wenigsten Neongrün wären aber NEIN POEPELGRÜN!  
„Da war Farbe im Wasser!", zische ich aufgebracht. „Ich bringe die echt noch um,wenn ich sie sehe!", Kat lacht amüsiert weiter.  
„Kathleen Mill! Hör jetzt sofort auf zu lachen! Die Lage ist ernst!", fahre ich sie aufgebracht an und sie verstummt sofort.  
„Wir müssen einen Plan schmieden!", erkläre ich ihr sachlich. Sie sieht aus als müsse sie sich ein Lachen schwer verkneifen. Haha, lustig! Zilly hat Popelgrüne Haare!  
„Wir müssen es den Zicken irgendwie heimzahlen!", erkläre ich weiter. Am einfachsten wäre es, wenn ich mit Sirius zusammen komme, das würde sie am meisten ärern, aber im Ernst: Es glaubt doch eh keiner daran,dass ICH mit dem bestaussehendsten Typen der Schule zusammen komme, oder gibt es da Einwände?  
Es ist doch so: ich habe eine Brille (WIE ICH SIE HASSE!), schiefe Zähne (und am 19. April 2012 den nächsten Kieferorthopäden Termin) und eine Zahnspange. Was kann man also an mir finden? Okay, ich gebs zu, sonst bin ich ja ganz hübsch, aber trotzdem.  
Kat sieht mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
„Was?", frage ich sie grinsend. „Nichts", grinst sie zurück.  
„Kat, Kat, Kat!", fällt mir auf einmal etwas wichtiges ein und ich hüpfe aufgeregt vor ihr auf und ab.  
„Was?", fragt sie mich.  
„Ich hab am 24. September Geburtstag!", meine ich aufgedreht und Kat sieht mich verwirrt an. „Ich dachte du hast im April Geburtstag!", meint sie.  
Tja, dumm ist Kat nicht (Nein sie ist Intelligent, wie ihre Mutter, und kann Brücke *grins*) , aber schlau genug hier für wohl auch nicht...  
„Jaa, in echt schon, aber hier hab ich eben am 24. September Geburtstag!", erkläre ich ihr und ihr scheint ein Licht aufzugehen.  
„Achso!", sagt sie „Awwwwww dann muss ich dir ein Gecshenk kaufen! Was wünschst du dir?"  
„Eeeehm... Du musst mir kein Geschenk kaufen Kat, von welchem Geld denn?", antworte ich ihr unsicher.  
„Ja,keine Ahnung und doch muss ich!", und mit diesen Worten lässt sie mich im Schlafsaal alleine, mit POPELGRÜNEN Haaren.

Die nächsten drei Wochen passiert nicht viel, an Bellatrix hab ich mich mittlerweile gewöhnt und sie nervt im Unterricht nur noch halb so viel (Merlinistzwar anderer Meinung,aber egal) , durch das Üben jeden Abend sind wir alle schon richtig gut geworden, Zemia und Stella müssen bald nicht mehr zu den Treffen kommen... okay dauert noch,aber wir haben immerhin schon den Stoff aus dem gesamten ersten Schuljahr gelernt. Sirius gehe ich seit dem meine Haare verfärbt wurden aus dem Weg, zum Glück hat Lily einen Spruch gewusst,mit dem sie ganz schnell wieder normal wurden, aber irgendwie habe ich keine Lust dass weitere Gerüchte entstehen.  
Jetzt ist Sonntag der 23. September. 23, für mich immer eine Zahl die ich sofort mit meinem Geburtstag verbinde. Ein bisschen wehmütig sitze ich im Schlafsaal auf der Fensterbank und schaue nach draußen. An die Höhe habe ich mich längst gewöhnt, auch das Treppenhaus bereitet mir keine Schwierigkeiten mehr. Traurig denke ich an Zuhause, an meine Eltern,die es nie bemerken werden wie lange wir fort waren, an Ringel, unseren Hund und an Schokominza unsere Katze. An Pling und Jolly,unsere letzten beiden Ratten und an meine Großeltern,die mir zum Geburtstag einen Schminktisch schenken wollten.  
Merlin hat letztens gesagt,dass er schon Geschenke für mich hatte, jetzt sind sie natürlich nicht da. Dass ich keine Geschenke bekomme,stört mich weiter nicht, was mich traurig stimmt ist das Gefühl so viel zurückgelassen zu haben. Alles was ich liebte. Prongs, mein Kindle. Wie gerne würde ich ihn jetzt haben und lesen können.  
Ich wische mir eine Träne,weg die mir die Wange herunter gelaufen ist und lehne mich an die Fensterscheibe.  
Aber es ist nicht nur mein Kindle das ich vermisse, es ist auch mein Laptop und das Fanfiction und RPG schreiben. Ich vermisse P und J, Lisa und Lea, Lara, Alexa, Alisha, Blacky und wer sonst noch alles RPG geschrieben hat. Ich vermisse es, jeden Tag mit Fio auf Facebook zu schreiben, auch wenn wir meistens nur sinnlose Smileys schrieben. Und ich vermisse es,meine FF zu tippen und Moonygirl zum betan zu schicken.  
Wen ich weniger vermisse ist der Großteil meiner Klasse. Erst recht nicht diese gewissen drei Personen, von denen habe ich genug Anteile hier, obwohl sie in den letzten Wochen erstaunlich friedlich waren.  
„Zilly? Ach hier bist du!", werde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Es ist Daisy,die sich zu mir setzt. „Was ist denn los,Süße?", fragt sie mich besorgt und nimmt mich in Arm.  
„Heimweh...", murmel ich leise. Es tut gut,dass Daisy da ist. Sie ist genau die Ablenkung,die ich brauche, wäre es Kat würde ich nur noch mehr Heimweh bekommen und wäre es Lily oder Alice ebenfalls. Aber über Daisy stand nie ein Wort in den Harry Potter Büchern und ich kannte sie auch nicht vorher.  
„Sch, schon gut, du hast Morgen Geburtstag, das wird lustig!", verspricht sie mir. Ich grinse leicht. „Bestimmt!", Daisy, Alice, Lily und Kat haben darauf bestanden zu viert eine Party zu organisieren, auf meinen Wunsch hin machen sie es im Raum der Wünsche (den Kat den anderen wohl dann gezeigt hat,denn sie wussten nicht was das sein soll) damit auch Zemia und Stella kommen können.  
„Wer kommt denn jetzt alles zur Party?", will ich neugierig wissen, meine Vermutung ist ja dass sie ganz Gryffindor und den halben Rest der Schule eingeladen haben...  
„Geheimnis!", grinst sie mich an. Ich lächel. Tja, sollen sie doch planen was sie wollen für meinen 16. Geburtstag.  
„Okay! Lass uns zum Abendessen gehen!", meine ich also und springe von der Fensterbank.  
An diesem Abend schlafe ich schnell ein und von dem Heimweh ist nichts mehr zu spüren. Daisy, Alice, Lily und Kat haben mich erfolgreich abgelenkt.


End file.
